When Ouji Met Oujo
by Kiarene
Summary: Yaoi & Het. Vegeta & Goku. What happens when the Saiyan no Oujo meets the Saiyan no Ouji? Lots of laughs and lots of Saiyan action! Sequel to The Courtship. Completed!
1. Problems of the Heart

Author's Slightly Extensive Notes:  
  
Thanks to Dark Fate for beta-ing this fic!! ^_^  
  
And thanks to ShiTiger for planting the seed of the idea! (I hope you are reading this then!)  
  
This fic takes place after my previous fic – The Saiyan no Oujo. If you haven't read that, go back and read it!! It's the prequel to this! (Hey! I've just realized, not only are sequels good because the background is already set, but it makes readers go back and read my earlier fics! Keeps the older fics alive! Hahaha…)  
  
If you really, really don't want to read it…(Why not? It's fairly short…*pout*), you *might* get by with the one-line summary at the bottom of the Author's Notes. BUT! You won't be fully enjoying this fic then! So go back and read it!!  
  
I've skipped some years forward from the timeline in the prequel. Maybe I'll go back to fill in the gaps later, but this story is independent of the fighting during the Cell Saga.  
  
There are 2 Timelines in this story.  
  
In the Original Timeline:  
  
(2 years past Buu) Goku is still with Chi Chi, (male) Vegeta is still with Bulma, but both couples are having relationship problems. Gohan is 18, Chibi Trunks is 10 and Goten is 9. Mirai Trunks is visiting from his own timeline.  
  
In the Alternate Timeline:  
  
(2 years past Cell) Vegeta is female and mated with Goku. Gohan is 10, Twins are 4.  
  
  
  
****************************  
  
When Ouji Met Oujo  
  
****************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Problems of the Heart  
  
(Starts in the Original Timeline, where Vegeta is male. Very male. Heh.)  
  
Goku listened wearily to Chi Chi's complaints. Lately all she had been doing was nagging. Nagging at Gohan to find a good job and settle down with Videl. Nagging at Goten to spend less time playing with Trunks and study more. Nagging at Goku to stop training and look for a proper job, to spend more time at home and less time sparring with Vegeta. What set off this latest tirade was his comment that he was going out to spar with Vegeta, something the two Saiyans did every other day. Crossing his arms with an uncharacteristic frown, he suddenly spoke up.  
  
"I've to go now, I'm late meeting Vegeta." Without waiting for her answer, he turned and flew off. Behind him, he could hear Chi Chi screeching at him, but he had already tuned her out.  
  
As he flew through the air to their usual sparring spot, he thought about his current problems. He had never loved Chi Chi; he had liked her very much when they first married even though they had little in common. All he knew about was fighting while Chi Chi's world revolved around their house and, later, their sons. But now, they were drifting further and further apart, and they could not give each other what the other wanted. Their marriage was irrevocably breaking up.  
  
His thoughts drifted to Vegeta. Lately, they had been spending more and more time sparring together. He could tell that Vegeta was also having problems with Bulma, and the two men usually met up to spar and take our their frustrations at each other. Recently however, he found himself really looking forward to their sparring session, not to vent their marital frustrations, but simply to see the prince. The turning point had been during their fusion into the perfect warrior, Gogeta. He caught a glimpse into the enigmatic and fascinating prince's mind and started to view the cold prince in a totally different light after that.  
  
He had to admit that he was attracted to Vegeta. That had given rise to a whole set of different frustrations. He was quite sure that the prince thought of him as a third-class baka and only tolerated him as a good sparring partner.  
  
As he neared the sparring grounds, he slowed down as he caught sight of Vegeta. The ouji appeared more frustrated than usual and was already involved in a furious kata, punching and kicking at some invisible enemy. Goku hovered in mid-air, watching in fascination at the lithe form.  
  
Vegeta growled in anger as he lashed out, a litany of curses running through his mind, his thoughts in a chaotic jumble. He had it up to *here* with that blue-haired shrew's shrieking. Do this, do that. Spend more time with me, stop training Trunks so hard. And did she think he couldn't tell that she had been cheating? He could *smell* that scar-faced weakling on her. The only reason he did not say anything, besides the fact that it would be absolutely embarrassing to acknowledge that the Saiyan no Ouji could not satisfy a woman, was that he didn't really consider her his Mate. He would tell her to go to that weak ningen, make herself and everyone else happy, IF he could find a way to save his face in the process as well.  
  
Punching an unfortunate boulder, he stopped and blinked down at the pile of pebbles. However, what he was *really* frustrated about was Kakarotto. Lately, he had discovered to his horror that he was actually attracted to that baka! Feeling the need to really destroy, no, *pulverize* something, he blasted the pebbles. Staring at the pile of sand, he didn't really feel better though. Sensing Kakarotto's ki behind him, he turned around, ready to beat the crap out of that baka. If nothing at all, for being so damn attractive.  
  
Without the usual preliminaries, the two frustrated males lunged at each other.  
  
As Vegeta scored yet another hit on the larger Saiyan, he snarled in frustration. "What's the matter with you today?"  
  
"Gomen…" Goku held his hand out for a timeout, sinking tiredly to the sandy ground. "I just couldn't concentrate today."  
  
"Problems with the harpy?" Vegeta gave an ironic snort. He could be referring to himself.  
  
"Yeah, she's been nagging again." Goku growled angrily, looking unlike his normal cheerful self. "I can't stand it. She keeps going on and on about getting a job. Worse, she wants me to stop training and fighting."  
  
Vegeta could empathize. Fighting was essential to a Saiyan, it was in their blood. Asking them to stop fighting was like cutting off a limb.  
  
"Sometimes I just want to pack up and leave."  
  
"Why don't you?" Vegeta pondered the question as well. I should be asking myself the same question. Why don't *I* leave that shrew?  
  
"The boys, I guess." Goku sighed dejectedly. "Gohan is almost old enough to move out, but Goten is still a kid."  
  
"What would you want?" The normally taciturn prince wondered why he was unusually chatty today.  
  
Goku did not answer for a while, staring morosely at the ground. What he wanted? What he really wanted was the unobtainable prince just right in front of him. He smiled sadly as he felt his heart clench in pain.  
  
As he looked up at Vegeta, he felt his heart constrict in agony again and realized to his horror that the pain was not psychological but physical, just before his world went black.  
  
Vegeta looked on in shock as the tall warrior clutched his chest and slumped unconscious to the ground.  
  
-----  
  
A/N: Ok, so the first chapter's a bit short… *sticks tongue out*  
  
Review anyway please!  
  
p.s. I've just realized that I seem to like movie titles a lot, but it's a coincidence! Can I help it that the movie writers or whoever decides the names have snapped up the snappier titles? I haven't even seen these movies before – I'm not a movie buff. So, just to make it clear, this fic has NOTHING to do with That Movie of the similar name. 


	2. This, I gotta see

A/N: Thanks to Dark Fate for beta-ing!  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 2: "This, I've gotta see"  
  
Vegeta stood with his arms crossed as he looked at the prone figure on the bed. "So what's wrong with him, woman?"  
  
"It appears that the medicine he took did not completely eradicate the heart virus. And now the virus has mutated with a vengeance." Bulma ran her fingers through her disheveled hair tiredly.  
  
"Can't you do something, woman?"  
  
Bulma was too worried to argue with Vegeta. "I could…"  
  
"But."  
  
"But I need a sample of his DNA, one that is not contaminated by the virus. The virus has attacked at his molecular level, gene therapy might work…"  
  
Vegeta paused for a moment. "What about using mine?"  
  
Bulma looked up in surprise. "You're right. Ok, let's try."  
  
-----  
  
Vegeta and Mirai Trunks looked up hopefully as Bulma entered the kitchen. Bulma sank down into a chair dejectedly, shaking her head. Apparently the attempt to use Vegeta's DNA had not worked.  
  
The three sat in silence, racking their brains. It had been two days already, and while Goku's condition had stabilized, he had not improved and remained unconscious. Chi Chi and their sons had been around everyday, but Bulma had shooed them away. She had imposed a strict quarantine just in case the virus was contagious and had only minimal, essential contact with Goku herself.  
  
"We need a sample of Goku's DNA… How about traveling back in time?" Bulma asked her son, who was visiting from his alternate timeline. Mirai Trunks brightened. "It's definitely worth a try."  
  
-----  
  
(Meanwhile, in yet Another Timeline, (confusing ne?), where Vegeta is female. Very female. *grin* In front of the Sons' house.)  
  
Vegeta pounced on her mate, purring. "So, the kids are over at Bulma's… What are we going to do?"  
  
Goku laughed, flipping her onto her back, running his hands along her sides. Vegeta burst out laughing as she wiggled frantically to get away. The two were so occupied as they wrestled on the grass that they did not notice the appearance of a time machine above them.  
  
Mirai Trunks stared down in shock. Am I in the wrong timeline? Check the screen, nope, correct, it's just after Cell. Hmm, the one on top certainly looks like Goku, but the woman on the bottom does NOT look like Chi Chi. In fact, she looks like … Mirai Trunk's jaw fell as his eyes bugged out.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta shrieked as she finally caught sight of the visitor. Both Saiyans immediately leapt up in a fighting crouch, powering up. Trunks landed his machine and got out slowly, his hands held out defensively. "Wait! Don't do anything! I can explain!"  
  
After Trunks related his mission, the Saiyan pair calmed down. "So you just need a sample of my DNA?" Goku asked.  
  
"Baka! You don't just go around giving your DNA sample to strangers!" Vegeta cuffed her mate.  
  
"I'm not a stranger…er, I should have been your son. That is if you were male and had gotten together with Bulma… You can come back with me to check it out!" Trunks was fascinated, to say the least. A female Vegeta?? Vegeta and Goku?? He tried to imagine his dad with Goku… Ack! Image!  
  
"Oh yeah, remember when I came back from Yardrat? There was this lavender- haired Super Saiyan who killed Frieza and King Kold? He then warned us about the androids and gave me the medicine?" Goku's face brightened. Vegeta nodded but was still suspicious.  
  
Trunks blinked. "Oh yeah! I remember now. I got into the wrong timeline." He nodded vigorously. "I'm really your son! Sort of…" To demonstrate, he powered up into SSJ.  
  
"C'mon 'Geta!"  
  
Vegeta paused for a while. "Ok, but I'm coming with you." Trunks was about to protest when he was suddenly filled with the desire to see the others' reaction to a female Vegeta. Especially his father's. Grinning, he indicated his machine with a flourish. "Whenever you're ready. My chariot awaits."  
  
"Wait, we have to tell Bulma first. We left the kids there."  
  
"Kids?" Trunks was getting more and more interested.  
  
"Yeah, Gohan and the twins."  
  
"Twins?? This, I've gotta see."  
  
-----  
  
Mirai Trunks stared at in amazement at the chibis. "Wow! Radin looks just like my dad! Koch looks just like Goku… And is that me??" His head swiveled to the purple haired toddler in Bulma's arms. Bulma grinned and offered her baby to the lavender-haired teen. "Trunks! Meet Trunks!"  
  
"Who's his dad?" Mirai Trunks picked up Chibi Trunks.  
  
"Yamcha."  
  
"Oh wow, this is amazing. Did you know, in my timeline, you dumped Yamcha for Vegeta, mom?" Trunks babbled. The other three adults laughed hilariously.  
  
Bulma made playful kissing motions at the pretty oujo. "Oh, Vegeta!" She swooned into the petite oujo's arms.  
  
Vegeta leered back, growling in a deep voice. "Onna..."  
  
Mirai Trunks and Goku collapsed in helpless laughter.  
  
A small problem arose when the parents explained to their sons why they had to stay with Bulma for the night.  
  
"NO! We wanna go too!!" Radin screamed, clinging onto his mother's leg. Koch threw a temper tantrum as well, clinging onto her other leg, as Vegeta snarled, trying to pry the twins off. Gohan blinked, then smirked. Taking his cue from his brothers, he latched onto his father's waist. "DAADD!!" When Goku tried to pull Gohan off, Gohan powered up to SSJ.  
  
"Why can't we go??" Radin wailed.  
  
"What if you never come back??" Koch cried.  
  
Vegeta and Goku threw up their hands in frustration. "Alright, alright, you can go!" "Now get off me already!"  
  
Immediately, the waterworks stopped as the three Sons brothers held up a 'v' sign. 


	3. First Impressions

A/N: Thanks to Dark Fate for beta-reading this chapter for me!  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 3: First Impressions  
  
Getting into the Time Machine was definitely a problem. Trunks and Goku managed to squeeze into the seat, while Vegeta sat on Goku's lap and Gohan on Trunks' lap. Finally the chibis piled in on top, and Trunks realized that he couldn't see or reach the controls. Gohan pressed his face against the glass dome, allowing Trunks to see the dashboard, and Trunks managed to wriggle one hand out.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you are touching!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Where? Where is he touching??" Goku shouted.  
  
"Gomen!!" Trunks quickly withdrew his arm once he had started the Time Machine.  
  
Bulma and Yamcha were shrieking in laughter on the ground.  
  
-----  
  
"Um, there's one thing you should know before we land…" Quickly, the lavender-haired demi-Saiyan outlined the marital situations in his timeline. Vegeta, Goku and Gohan listened curiously while the chibis tuned out, bored.  
  
Mirai Vegeta, Bulma, Chibi Trunks and Goten watched curiously as the packed time machine landed.  
  
"BOY! You were supposed to only bring back a blood sample! What's all this??" Vegeta barked as the occupants spilled out. His eyes bugged out when he saw the female Vegeta.  
  
Quickly, Mirai Trunks outlined what happened and why he had to bring Goku here. And why Vegeta came along, and also how the kids all wanted to come too.  
  
The Saiyan no ouji stared at the Saiyan no oujo, then at the Saiyan twins. That's…me. That's me mated with Kakarotto. Why does that thought sound so good? Heh, I looked really good even as a female. *Really* good. Nice boobs. Hn, at least their kids are full Saiyans and have proper Saiyan hair. Whoa, that brat looks just like me when I was young. Hn, she still has her tail. I'm so envious.  
  
Vegeta was staring at the male Vegeta. That's…me. That me mated, ok, not mated, just fucked, Bulma. Eww. Gross. Heh, I looked really good even as a male. *Really* good. Nice pecs. Hn, his kid looks funny, what's with the purple hair? Hm, where's his tail?  
  
Goku was staring at the male Vegeta, then back at his own mate. Oh wow, this is so freaky. I cannot imagine a male Vegeta… Ack! Image! But wow, they look really alike, although the male Vegeta is taller. Not by much though. And more muscular, although he is not bulky. He also looks a lot fiercer. Wow. So he and Bulma got together in this timeline. Always thought Bulma had a thing for bad guys. Guess Vegeta's the Ultimate Bad Man; he sure looks like it.  
  
Bulma was staring at the female Vegeta and then back at the man she lived with. This is like so unreal. I cannot imagine a female Vegeta. And Goku and Vegeta got together…… Ack! Image! Whoa, she's cute. Very petite, although if she's anything like Vegeta, she's probably a firecracker. Hey! She's got a better figure…and bigger boobs than me! Darn it!  
  
Mirai Trunks was grinning manically as he took in all of their expressions. Oh, this is *priceless*!!! This is a Kodak moment, where my camera when I need it?  
  
Gohan and the twins stared at the prince, then at Chibi Trunks and Goten. The two older boys stared right back, then at the princess. Suddenly, all the kids broke out giggling.  
  
"'kasaan, is that you?" Koch curled a tail around his mother's wrist, pointing at Vegeta. Radin cuffed his twin. "Of course not baka! He's a male! How can he be 'kasaan?"  
  
Koch punched his smirking brother. "But he looks like 'kasaan! And Trunks said we are going to the future."  
  
"I dare you to call him 'kasaan then." Radin smirked harder.  
  
The ouji shot the Kakarotto look-alike spawn an evil look and Koch meeped, shrinking back.  
  
"Yeah dad, what do I call her?" Chibi Trunks decided to join in the fray, grinning madly, pointing at female Vegeta.  
  
Both Vegetas pinched the bridge of their noses and gave identical snarls.  
  
-----  
  
As the adults adjourned to the medical bay, the kids ran off eagerly with their new playmates. Chibi Trunks and Goten were especially taken in by Gohan, who was now Trunks' age. Goku and Vegeta stared through the window to the isolated room, where Mirai Goku was lying in before turning to Bulma.  
  
"So what do I have to do?" Goku paled. "Wait, does this involve needles. Ack!"  
  
As he started to look around wildly, Vegeta grabbed his hair. "Baka!" She yanked his head down for a crushing kiss, snaking her tongue in. Her other hand reached down to the base of his tail. Distracted, Goku closed his eyes and started to lean into the kiss, moaning slightly when Vegeta delivered a swift chop to the base of his skull. Goku slumped into his smirking mate's arms.  
  
The others watched wide-eyed. Vegeta licked his suddenly dry lips and felt…almost jealous.  
  
"Well? Hurry up and get the sample!" The oujo barked. The others snapped out of their stunned state.  
  
The ouji stepped forward to help the other Vegeta lower Goku onto a bed. Idly he noted that while this Kakarotto looked just like his, only less care-worn, they smelled a little different. His Kakarotto smelled more attractive. Shimatta! Since when have I started noticing his scent? And since when is he MY Kakarotto?  
  
Vegeta looked curiously at her male counterpart, wondering at the fleeting strange expression she saw on his face when she kissed her mate and why his jaw was tightening perceptibly right now.  
  
-----  
  
A/N: I hope that wasn't too confusing. *grin* I will clear up the naming in the next chapter! 


	4. Jita

A/N: Thanks to Dark Fate for beta-reading this chapter for me!  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 4: 'Jita  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
Everyone, sans the chibis, had adjourned to the kitchen for a snack after exiting the medical room. Two spiky haired heads turned at Bulma's call. "What?"  
  
Heads sweatdropped at the almost identical irritated barks. Bulma gave a small laugh. "I meant the female Vegeta. Oh, this is so confusing! How about we call you Vejita instead?"  
  
The oujo raised an eyebrow. Hmmm. For some strange reason, Vejita sounds.almost right.  
  
"Hn." She grunted her royal approval.  
  
Bulma gave a beam as she waved a hand at the oujo's mate. "Ok, and we can call Goku."  
  
"Kakarotto." Vejita injected firmly. The said Saiyan gave a classic Son grin and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm fine with that."  
  
Vegeta gave a scowl but kept quiet. He used to be the only one who called the Earth-raised Saiyan 'Kakarotto' - it was private. Damn, now what would he call his baka? He mentally rearranged some syllables in his head. Hmm. Kakarrot sounds good.  
  
"Anyway," Bulma continued cheerily. "I was about to say that I've prepared a room for the two of you. It's just beside Vegeta's bedroom. I also gave your twins and Gohan a bedroom beside Trunks. I figured the kids would like to stay together."  
  
"Arigato Bulma!" Kakarotto thanked her politely, knowing that his mate wouldn't.  
  
Bulma led the couple up to their bedroom, Vegeta and Mirai Trunks trailing behind. He and Bulma may have shared a kid and house, but they had always slept in different bedrooms even when they shared a common nocturnal activity. Lately though, they did not even have do that.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a shriek from the end of the corridor, which opened to the living room. Chi Chi and Gohan, the older 18-year old one that is, stood there with shocked and delighted expressions on their faces.  
  
"Goku!" Chi Chi flew across the corridor to hug the startled Saiyan, while Gohan hung back with a slightly puzzled expression on his face. Somehow, his dad's ki felt a little different.  
  
A growl was the black-haired Amazon's only warning before a fist clipped her across her jaw and sent her sprawling into the wall. A normal human woman might have been knocked unconscious but Chi Chi was made of stronger stuff than that, and she turned towards her assailant in fury, a frying pan appearing mysteriously in her hand.  
  
"NANI?!" She gaped at Vejita in surprise.  
  
The oujo bared her fangs and looped her tail around Kakarotto's waist possessively. "Don't touch my mate!"  
  
"Your mate??" Chi Chi recovered admirably and glared at the scowling oujo.  
  
The unfortunate Saiyan caught in the middle tried to back away, but the oujo's tail pinned him immobile in a vice grip. The two raven-haired women glared daggers at each other, their battle auras rising dangerously.  
  
(A/N: Hey! That sounds familiar! Heh heh.)  
  
Everyone else sweatdropped nervously.  
  
Gohan and Bulma quickly stepped in and pulled Chi Chi away, and Bulma explained the situation. As expected, Chi Chi did not take the news well.  
  
"Nani?! Do you mean to say that my Goku left me," she grimaced sourly, "for that..that murderous, cold-hearted bitch?"  
  
Vejita vacillated between a smirk and scowl as Chi Chi fumed. "What do you mean *your* Goku??"  
  
Vegeta struggled to contain his own smirk as well; he never liked the shrill harpy in the first place. It would be an irony if the same situation happened here. But it wouldn't. Abruptly, his mood fell.  
  
With a scowl, he turned and left. Vejita glanced at him, then took her cue and followed him, dragging her mate along with her tail. Bulma and Mirai Trunks scuttled after them, glad for an excuse out of the awkward situation.  
  
-----  
  
"Baka!" Vejita turned on her mate as soon as they were alone in their room. "Why couldn't you have stopped her from touching you?"  
  
"But..but.'Geta."Kakarotto expertly blocked a punch and side-stepped another swinging kick.  
  
"Don't.' Her rant was cut off as he suddenly slid in front of her, pinning her arms and covering her lips with his.  
  
"Or should I say 'Jita?" He finally rasped when he released her lips. One of his hands had moved to run lazy circles along her lower back, ending up at the base of her auburn tail.  
  
"Damn." The oujo melted at his touch and gave a low moan, her eyelashes fluttering close.  
  
"'Jita." He breathed huskily again, his warm breath tickling the sensitive shell of her ear. "'Jita, 'Jita, 'Jita."  
  
Vejita allowed herself to be carried to their new bed, enjoying the sound of her new nickname as it rolled smoothly off her mate's tongue.  
  
-----  
  
Vegeta was lying down on his bed, his thoughts in turmoil. It was a common occurrence, especially in the last few months when he discovered he had feelings for that baka. The arrival of his younger, female self and her mate had totally thrown him for a loop, and he was shocked to realize that he was envious.extremely envious of her.  
  
His sensitive ears cocked at the muffled sounds that were emitted from the room beside his. There were some loud thumps and creaking. He scowled when he realized what those noises were.  
  
Closing his eyes, he tried to meditate and arrange his thoughts and emotions into some semblance of calm. It wouldn't do for the Saiyan no ouji to be so flustered over a third-class baka.  
  
The noises became louder, as did the moans and grunts.  
  
He grimaced, then flushed as a female shriek rent the air, and then again. And again. It wasn't a shriek of pain.  
  
When a familiar male voice howled, he snarled and in a smooth, quick motion, rolled off his bed and headed towards his Gravity Room, slamming the door angrily behind him. 


	5. Dinner

A/N: Thanks to Dark Fate for beta-reading this chapter for me!  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 5: Dinner  
  
Dinner was a boisterous affair, especially with the five Saiyan kids at the table. 18-year old Gohan wanted badly to join them, but Chi Chi had left in a huff and pulled her reluctant teenage son with her.  
  
"You're different from this timeline's Gohan; not so book-wormish." Trunks grinned at the pre-adolescent Gohan who was seated opposite him. He liked him *much* better than the older Gohan; this younger Gohan was more mischievous and fun.  
  
Gohan shuddered. "When Chi Chi was still my 'kasaan, she used to make me study all the time. I'm really glad Vegeta's my 'kasaan now."  
  
Vegeta scowled. "Brat, her name's *Vejita* now."  
  
"Gomen, Vegeta." Gohan smiled happily, immune to the ouji's death stare. He had spent the last four years living with Vejita after all.  
  
"Yeah, she nags at me and Gohan study all the time." Goten screwed up his face. "I also want Vejita to be my 'kasaan!"  
  
Radin scowled, looking almost exactly like Vegeta. "Vejita's my 'kasaan!" He was always his mother's favorite and was extremely possessive towards her. He always told Koch and Gohan that they share their 'tousan, but 'kasaan was HIS.  
  
"What about Vegeta?" Koch piped up cutely. "I'm sure he wouldn't make you study all the time!"  
  
Vegeta snarled before Goten could even open his mouth. "If you ask me to be your 'kasaan brat.."  
  
Laughter rang out at the crowded table, which was quickly quelled by the ouji's death glare. He seemed to be handing those out extra-freely tonight.  
  
Vegeta snarled as he reached for another helping of food. Damn. Today was just NOT his day. He had emerged from his training session feeling better, but it went downhill when dinner started. Worse, it was bad enough that there was a miniature Kakarrot walking around the CC all the time, being Trunks' best friend and all, now there was *another* mini-Kakarrot.  
  
Goten studied Vegeta surreptitiously as he finished his dinner. Hmm.what if Vegeta was really his otusan? He had spent most of his childhood growing up with Trunks in the CC, when his father was still dead, and he had looked up to the gruff prince as a father figure. He knew his mother would object vehemently if he said that aloud though, but even after his own father had came back from the dead, he secretly still thought of Vegeta as his 'tousan. Vegeta may be rude and bad-tempered, not at all like Goku, but he had always been there for Trunks and showed that he cared in his own way.  
  
Goten wished for a moment that Vegeta really was his 'tousan. Oh, he loved Goku too. If only there was some way he could have both Goku and Vegeta as his 'tousans.  
  
-----  
  
After dinner, the kids ran off giggling to play.  
  
Gohan was especially delighted to find Saiyan, ok demi-Saiyan, kids his age. Radin and Koch may have fought all the time, but as twins, they were extremely close, and he often felt shut out from their little world. He was also jealous of the fact that the twins were both full-blooded Saiyans and hence was happy to find other demi-Saiyans.  
  
The other two demi-Saiyans peppered Gohan with questions about the world they came from, and especially how it was like to have Vejita as his mother.  
  
Goten gazed at Gohan wistfully. "Sounds like your home life is more fun than mine." He couldn't help but compare this Gohan with the brother he grew up with. He agreed with Trunks; this Gohan was more fun.  
  
Gohan waved his tail excitedly as he spoke. "Yeah, 'tousan and 'kasaan take us out for wilderness training trips once in a while. Lately, they have also taken us on their Moon Runs."  
  
Trunks stared enviously at Gohan's furry brown tail. "What's a Moon Run?"  
  
The demi-Saiyan's tail fluffed out as he explained, an excited gleam in his eye. The other two boys listened wide-eyed.  
  
"Wow, Trunks, do you think our dads will take us out for a Moon Run?"  
  
Trunks scoffed. "I don't think your dad will know what's a Moon Run, but my father is sure to know."  
  
"Best of all, Vejita doesn't object to me training with Piccolo!" Gohan grinned happily.  
  
"You're lucky. Chi Chi wouldn't allow nichan to train with Piccolo." Goten told him. "I'm lucky I train with Trunks, because then I get to train with Vegeta as well."  
  
"Well then, you should be very strong." Trunks noted with an accessing gleam in his eyes. "How about a spar tomorrow?"  
  
Gohan gave a smirk that looked eerily like Vejita's. "Of course."  
  
"We wanna spar too!" Koch broke in.  
  
Trunks looked down at the four-year old twins scornfully. "You're just chibis!"  
  
"We can too fight!" Radin yelled angrily.  
  
"We'll see." Trunks sniffed.  
  
Koch looked unhappily at the three older boys as they continued to chatter animatedly about schoolwork and fighting, ignoring the chibi twins. His face fell and his tail hung limply.  
  
Radin's tail lashed angrily as he crossed his arms. /Don't mind them, Ko./ His tail wrapped reassuringly around his twin's waist. The twins shared a very close sibling bond, closer than most Saiyan siblings, and were able to talk mentally.  
  
/But. I wish they let us play with them more, Din./ Koch's tail coiled around Radin's arm in a familiar habit. Radin's tail often coiled around his twin's waist, and it was not only a gesture of affection but also of dominance.  
  
/We'll show them tomorrow./ Radin promised his twin.  
  
-----  
  
The adults went to check on Goku again after dinner, when the kids ran off. There appeared to be still no change in his condition, and after a few depressing minutes, they turned to leave.  
  
Vegeta stayed back and stood watching the comatose Saiyan stonily, his arms crossed.  
  
Vejita hung back when she noticed that Vegeta wasn't leaving. /Go ahead first. I'll catch up./ She told her mate silently.  
  
The oujo damped her ki and watched the silent ouji from the corridor. He did not appear to have noticed her presence, but continued staring at the tall Saiyan with an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
After a while, Vejita turned and left with a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
-----  
  
A/N: Aha! So Vejita suspects something! ;)  
  
And what will happen with the next day when the Saiyan kids spar? Will Trunks give the chibi twins a chance? 


	6. A Royal Spar

A/N: Thanks to Dark Fate for beta-reading!  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 6: A Royal Spar  
  
Vegeta cranked his eyes open with a groan. He had not even got out of bed yet, and he was already in a bad mood. That damn onna and her baka mate kept him up half the night with their moans and howls.  
  
He growled and rolled out of bed, stomping towards his bathroom. Who was he kidding? What had *really* disturbed him was a certain, very familiar voice screaming "Vegeta!" and "'Jita!" the whole time.  
  
Dammit.  
  
He scowled when he walked into the kitchen, which was empty except a smug- looking Saiyan no oujo. "Where's your baka mate?"  
  
"In the medical room." She raised an eyebrow as she pushed a plate of bread towards him. "Looks like somebody got up on the wrong side of bed this morning."  
  
Vegeta growled as he sat down. "Watch your trap." The musky, spicy scents of sex and Kakarotto hung heavily around her, and he scowled even further.  
  
Vejita smirked evilly. She had an inkling of what was wrong with the grouchy ouji.  
  
Vegeta wolfed down his breakfast quickly and stood up to leave.  
  
"Wait, where are you going?"  
  
"Who made you my keeper?" Vegeta snorted rudely. "If you must know, I'm going to train. Something which I'm sure you also do regularly."  
  
"Want a spar?"  
  
Abruptly his mood lifted, and he smirked. A Saiyan could not resist a good spar.  
  
Vejita gave him an identical smirk and followed him out of the kitchen.  
  
-----  
  
Vegeta eyed the petite Saiyan oujo with increasing admiration. Both had powered up to Super Saiyan. She wasn't as strong as him, but she was holding her own. Her fighting style was different; he was too used to sparring with Kakarott. She fought much like him, using her smaller size and agility to her advantage.  
  
"Very good." He smirked. "You may not have Kakarott's raw power, but you are much more skilled, and your technique is better."  
  
"But of course." Vejita smirked back. "You're pretty good yourself."  
  
He gave a proud laugh. "We *are* Saiyan royalty after all."  
  
The royal pair snickered as they stoked each other's egos.  
  
Without warning, Vejita lunged at Vegeta again. The two exchanged another fast flurry of blows before he tripped her with a low sweep. Before she could spring up, he had her in a head hold. "Do you yield?"  
  
Vejita sneered and curled her body up, trapping his neck with her legs in a vice grip. With a yell, she flung him to the floor, and she quickly rolled on top of him, the side of her hands coming up to press warningly at his windpipe. "I think not. Kakarott?"  
  
He flushed at his slip and powered up to level two, his neck muscles bunching like corded steel. Overpowering her quickly, he flipped her on her back. Straddling her waist, he brought his hand down to grip her neck. "I'm not calling him Goku."  
  
She looked up at him wickedly. "You like him, don't you?"  
  
A faint blush painted across his high cheekbones. "I do not!"  
  
Vejita gave a mocking laugh. "You can't fool me. I know you - you *are* me, in a way. I can read you like a book."  
  
He leaned forward, his nose almost touching hers, his tone as menacing as his hard onyx eyes, his grip on her neck tightening. "Shut up."  
  
"Why?" Vejita shook her head stubbornly. "I won't tell anyone, but why aren't you doing anything about it? You're obviously not mated with Bulma, and Chi Chi's a bitch."  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath, and regretted it immediately. His blood was already pumping hard from the fight, and when the scent of sex and Kakarotto filled his nostrils, it gave him an immediate erection. He flushed harder as she smirked knowingly. "It's not that simple."  
  
"You are afraid he will reject you right?"  
  
"I." Before he could finish his sentence though, a fist punched him in his jaw and sent him flying across the Gravity Room.  
  
"Get off my mate!!" Kakarotto yelled angrily, powered up to Super Saiyan.  
  
Vejita scrambled up hastily and laid a restraining hand on her enraged mate. "Kakarotto, calm down! It wasn't what you thought!"  
  
"NANI?!" His tail came up to wrap around her waist possessively, as he continued to glare at the ouji. "He was lying on top of you, and his face was almost touching yours! What does it look like?! He was going to kiss you!"  
  
Vegeta picked himself up with a growl, wiping the thin trickle of blood from his lower lip where he had bitten himself. "Watch your words, you third class baka."  
  
The tall Saiyan pointed furiously at the bulge in the ouji's blue spandex pants. "Don't call me a baka, you hentai!!"  
  
Vegeta flushed again but stood up straight. "It wasn't like that!"  
  
Kakarotto gave a low growl, and the two males slid into fighting crouches. Vejita watched in wide-eyed panic. Kakarotto wasn't as strong as Vegeta, and Vegeta would definitely beat him into a pulp for his insolence.  
  
Before either male could react, she threw herself at Kakarotto and the two disappeared.  
  
Vegeta snarled. "Damn transmission technique."  
  
-----  
  
The two reappeared in their bedroom.  
  
"Why did you stop me, 'Jita?" Kakarotto asked angrily.  
  
"Because you baka, Vegeta will beat the crap out of you!" The oujo yelled back. "In case you have not noticed, he is much more powerful than either of us; he is a decade older after all! And I'm sure he has not powered up fully yet!"  
  
He looked hurt. "But 'Jita."  
  
"And another thing! He wasn't trying to hit on me!" Vejita ranted. K'so! She was so close when her baka mate interrupted.  
  
"How do you know?" Kakarotto crossed his arms, disbelief on his features.  
  
Vejita blinked in indecision. She had promised Vegeta not to tell anyone. Did that include her mate? "I.I can't say. Trust me though, he wasn't trying to hit on me."  
  
He growled furiously and advanced on his mate predatorily. Before she could react, he had ripped off her spandex suit and thrown her on their bed. "Shimatta! He had better not!" Pouncing on her, he caught her lips in a bruising kiss.  
  
Vejita yelped as he bit down hard on her neck, re-opening the scar he gave her, then gave a rumbling purr as he sucked on her rich blood. Her head lolled back sensually as her eyelids fluttered close. Damn, Kakarotto was just so kawaii when he got all possessive and jealous, and so sexy when he let his wilder Saiyan side out. 


	7. A Chibi Spar - Part 1

A/N: Dark Fate beta-read this chapter. Thanks!!!  
  
-----  
  
Chapter 7: A Chibi Spar - Part 1  
  
Trunks cranked his eyes open with a groan. Rats. It was a weekday and that meant school. His mood improved when he remembered the events that transpired the day before, and the promise of a good spar later in the afternoon. He leapt out of bed happily.  
  
Opening the door to the spare bedroom quietly, he looked at the pile of limbs and tails. For a moment, he felt wistful. Though Goten was his best friend, Goten still had to go home every night. Sometimes, the black-haired demi-Saiyan stayed the night, but sleepovers were not common. Sometimes, he wished he could stay with Goten all the time. He wondered enviously what it was like to have a sibling.  
  
Pushing those thoughts out of his head, a wicked smirk broke over his face. With a loud yell, he jumped on top of the heap of chibis. Pandemonium reigned as the three were rudely awakened.  
  
Gohan panicked and powered up to Super Saiyan with a yell, thinking that he was being attacked. Sometimes, Vejita or Piccolo would spring such surprises on him, claiming that a warrior is always ready and alert. He jumped out of bed and landed in a crouch, his hands snapping up defensively. Unfortunately, his leg got caught on a blanket and he yanked Koch onto the floor.  
  
Koch gave a shrill cry as his head hit the floor. He grabbed the side of his head and started wailing. Immediately, Trunks clamped a hand over his open mouth, hissing. "Quiet! Do you want our parents to walk in?"  
  
Radin shot out a hand and fired a ki ball in the general direction of the others, his eyes still closed with a frown. "Shut up!" Without waiting for a reply, he rolled over and curled back into the remaining blanket.  
  
Gohan yelped and quickly caught the ki ball, extinguishing it.  
  
Trunks sweatdropped. It was like seeing his father as a kid.  
  
Koch sniveled a bit more and wiped his nose on his blanket.  
  
-----  
  
Finally, all the kids managed to make their way down to the kitchen for breakfast. Gohan was glaring at Trunks, who was snickering. Koch forgot all about the bump on his head as he thought about breakfast. Radin had his tail wrapped around his twin's waist, his eyes barely open as he stumbled beside his twin with a frown.  
  
Bulma and Mrs Briefs were already in the kitchen, and the older woman was cooking up a storm. The four salivated at the wonderful aromas and rapidly made short work of the pile of food already on the table.  
  
Bulma was dressed for work already and about to leave, when she remembered something. "Oh Trunks, why don't you bring Gohan to school with you today? He is in the same standard as you right? He might end up missing too many days at school otherwise."  
  
Trunks grinned at Gohan. "Ok! I can say you're Goten's cousin!"  
  
Gohan thought to protest, then changed his mind. Trunks and Goten will be there after all. This should be fun.  
  
-----  
  
The twins waited eagerly for the older boys to get home from school. They had spent the morning exploring the sprawling CC compound and were now bored. Their mom was sparring with Vegeta, and their dad was in the medical room with Bulma. They also discovered that some things were the same whether they were here or back home. Mrs Briefs still made wonderful cookies, and Mr Briefs' black cat was still fun to tease.  
  
Their faces lit up as they felt the three older boys' ki approach the CC, and ran out to greet them.  
  
"Gohan! How was school?" Koch asked his older brother excitedly. The twins will be starting school the next year.  
  
Gohan ruffled his brother's hair affectionately. "The building is the same as the one back home. I even recognize many of the teachers, though they look older now."  
  
"Are we going to spar, huh?"  
  
Gohan nodded absently, his attention already caught by the lunch Mrs Briefs prepared on the table.  
  
-----  
  
A crackle was his only warning before a high-pitched and loud female voice yelled. "Vegeta!!"  
  
"Nani?!" Vegeta winced and scowled, angry that his workout was interrupted again. He continued his push-ups, not even bothering to turn around to face the screen.  
  
Bulma frowned angrily as she stood outside the Gravity Room, tapping her foot in irritation. What a rude prick. "Turn around and face me!"  
  
"Why? I can hear you well enough. Unfortunately." Vegeta replied coldly.  
  
"Jerk!" Bulma seethed.  
  
"State your business and leave me alone, woman!"  
  
Bulma ground her teeth but reined in her temper. "Trunks' school is organizing this day trip to the beach next week, and I want you to take Trunks."  
  
"No."  
  
"NANI?! It's just a few hours! What kind of father are you? All I'm asking for is you to take your OWN son to the beach!"  
  
Vegeta stood up and faced the screen, his hard obsidian eyes boring into hers. Her tirade faltered at his icy expression. "Firstly, you are NOT asking, you are demanding. And nobody orders me around. Secondly, just because I refuse to participate in these ridiculous Ningen activities does not make me any less a father."  
  
Before she could retort, he reached over and flicked the communication screen off.  
  
-----  
  
Vegeta finished the rest of his workout in peace, which turned out to be an extra-good one as he worked out his frustrations and anger. Toweling himself down, he made his way to the kitchen for lunch. As he chewed his food absently, he looked out at the back yard where Trunks, Goten and Gohan were sparring. Their sparring caught his curiosity, and he finished his food quickly.  
  
Silently, he moved to stand beside the chibi twins under the shade of a large tree to observe the fight.  
  
Gohan was currently sparring with Trunks, and at first glance, it appeared that the two were evenly matched. However, Vegeta could tell that Gohan had the edge; he realized sourly that Kakarott's first brat would eventually beat his brat. Trunks had the power, but he did not have Gohan's battle experience. Gohan had been in life-and-death fights since he was four. Trunks was more complacent and let his guard down more often. He made a mental note to himself to step up Trunks' training, maybe enter him in some tournaments. He had wanted to bring the brat out for wilderness training, but the blue-haired onna had kicked up a huge fuss over it. Somehow, she got this idea that he would leave their brat out there to be eaten by wild animals. Vegeta snorted. As if any wild animal out there could be a match for a Saiyan child, even a demi-Saiyan one.  
  
When Gohan landed a particularly good hit on Trunks, sending him sprawling to the ground, he called out for a short break. Floating down to the ground, he helped his opponent up graciously. Trunks scowled but took the offered hand anyway. His pride was as big as his father's, and currently it was feeling a bit battered.  
  
The three boys flopped down on the grass under the shady tree, drinking thirstily from the bottles of cold water they had left on the table there. Koch bounced up and down excitedly. "So can we spar with you guys next?"  
  
Trunks sniffed, somehow managing to look down on the chibi even though he was lying on the grass. "Uh. I don't think you're our standard."  
  
Goten smiled apologetically. "Yeah, you might get hurt."  
  
"Gohan!" Radin turned towards his older brother. "We spar with you all the time!"  
  
Gohan rubbed the back of his head apologetically. "Maybe later. We haven't a chance to spar at Super Saiyan level yet, and I really want to try."  
  
"Yeah!" Trunks grinned. "That should be fun!"  
  
The three boys whooped and scrambled off the grass, leaving the twins behind as they went back to their spar.  
  
Koch was about to cry. His lower lip trembled as he watched the older boys run off. That's not fair! Gohan spars with us all the time back home!  
  
Radin crossed his arms in anger, his expression stormy as his tail lashed dangerously behind him. His ki rose unconsciously.  
  
Vegeta looked at the twins, noting Radin's rise in ki with a raised eyebrow. With a smirk, he realized that his brat and Kakarott's second brat had underestimated the twins.  
  
"Come with me, brats." Vegeta turned towards the house.  
  
Koch looked at Radin in surprise and Radin shrugged. The two chibis hurried after the ouji.  
  
-----  
  
A/N: So what does Vegeta have in mind?? *grin* 


	8. A Chibi Spar - Part 2

Chapter 8: A Chibi Spar - Part 2  
  
Vegeta led the twins to his Gravity Room, closing the door once the chibis got in.  
  
"Are you going to train us?" Radin asked curiously.  
  
Vegeta looked down at the twins with a serious expression on his face. "That depends. Have you trained under extra gravity before?"  
  
"Of course." Radin smirked. "Bulma built a Gravity Room for 'kasaan back at home."  
  
"No, I'm not training you. There won't be time to train you." Vegeta gave an identical smirk. "But I can teach you a technique that will dramatically increase your power levels and allow you to fight with the other brats on their level. Maybe even beat them."  
  
The twins' eyes grew wide at his statement, their tails lashing animatedly behind them.  
  
Briefly, Vegeta explained the fusion technique. Although he hated it and refused to perform the baka dance except in dire emergencies, he admitted that it could be very useful in battle. The strength of the technique lies in how closely matched the two fighters are, and one cannot get a closer match than a pair of twins. He was extremely curious to see how such a fusion warrior would turn out. It was because of that curiosity that he would teach them that baka fusion dance, even *shudder* perform it.  
  
He also admitted privately that he liked the serious and surly chibi; Radin reminded the ouji of himself when he was that age. Briefly, he felt another pang of envy at his female counterpart. He was secretly proud of Trunks, but there was too much of his mother's influence in him for him to be truly Saiyan. And that limp, purple hair! He shuddered again.  
  
The twins could barely contain their excitement as Vegeta finished his explanation. Eagerly, they watched as he started the dance.  
  
When he finished the short sequence of steps, his face was flaming and the twins' jaws had dropped open.  
  
"I know it's damn baka, but it works." Vegeta tried hard to contain his embarrassment. "I didn't invent the baka steps!"  
  
Koch couldn't contain himself and started giggling. Irritated, Vegeta stalked over and gave him a hard cuff to his head, effectively cutting off his laughter.  
  
Radin was a little smarter; this *was* the male counterpart to his 'kasaan after all, and smirked as his twin whimpered.  
  
"Do you want to beat the other brats or not?"  
  
Both chibis nodded fervently.  
  
"Now practice!" Vegeta barked angrily.  
  
Vegeta spent the rest of the afternoon teaching the twins. He had expected Radin to catch on quickly, and to his surprise, Koch also picked up fast. Vegeta mused to himself as he watched the twins practice. Koch was really his father's son. A baka most of the time, but a fighting genius on the battlefield. Idly, his thoughts wandered to a certain infuriating Saiyan.  
  
"Vegeta-sensei!"  
  
Koch's call broke his reverie. He mentally shook his head in irritation; why does he keep thinking of that baka? "What?!"  
  
"I think we've got it, Vegeta-sensei!" Radin explained.  
  
Vegeta gave a curt nod. "Ok, do it for real now."  
  
-----  
  
All three wore almost identical smirks as they exited the Gravity Room some time later.  
  
"Arigato Vegeta-sensei!" Koch impulsively gave the startled ouji a hug.  
  
Grumbling and scowling, Vegeta pried the mini-Kakarotto off his thigh, the only place the chibi could reach. Secretly though, he was pleased.  
  
Radin grinned at Vegeta. "We'll beat those bakas for sure!" It was his way of thanking and praising the ouji; by expressing confidence in his sensei's teaching.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Well, those brats need something to wake them up."  
  
-----  
  
Dinner was more than a little tense that night.  
  
Vegeta kept trying to catch Vejita's eye, more than a little worried that the oujo let something slip to her mate.  
  
Kakarotto kept glaring at Vegeta, who returned him glare for glare.  
  
Vejita decided to ignore the two full-blooded grown Saiyan males, as they were behaving like kids, and calmly helped herself to the lavish spread on the table.  
  
Gohan felt quite guilty at ignoring the twins that afternoon. However, when he looked at them, they seem to be in a good mood so he felt relieved. Anyway, those two have each other; he often felt left out before. Besides, he wouldn't get a chance to spar with other Saiyan kids his level once they go home.  
  
Radin and Koch grinned happily, communicating elatedly through their mental bond about their new fusion technique. Radin sent an evil mental image of the three demi-Saiyans lying in a battered heap, and Koch giggled.  
  
Trunks and Mirai Trunks ate ravenously, blissfully unaware of what's happening around them.  
  
Bulma was out with Yamcha again, but Vegeta did not notice, his attention caught by other pressing matters.  
  
-----  
  
A/N: Ok, this chapter's a little short, but I thought this is a nice place to end.  
  
Uh, I'm not sure about whether or not a fusion is better the closer a pair matches, but if it's not the case, just accept it as part of the story! 


	9. A Testosterone Spar

Chapter 9: A Testosterone Spar  
  
Kakarotto accosted Vegeta as he made his way to his Gravity Room to train the next morning.  
  
"Let's finish what we started yesterday." Kakarotto looked at the ouji coldly.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta replied equally icily.  
  
This wasn't the battle lust in their Saiyan blood talking; it was testosterone. The two males glared daggers at each other, the hairs on the back of their necks bristling.   
  
Kakarotto thought that Vegeta was fighting him for Vejita, but damn if he would give her up without a fight, even if Vegeta was stronger!  
  
Vegeta felt furious at the third-class baka for his insolent remarks the day before. He was the Saiyan no Ouji! How dare that baka strike him like that?!  
  
"Let's take this outside." Kakarotto placed a hand on the shorter Saiyan's shoulder. He did *not* want Vejita to interrupt.  
  
The two Saiyans reappeared in a familiar, desolate location. It was the place they had first fought when Vegeta came to Earth. The two jumped back and slid smoothly into battle crouches.  
  
The wind howled around them, lifting little swirls of dust from the barren ground as the two fighters regarded the other carefully, eyes narrowed to slits.  
  
Kakarotto was feeling a little worried; he did not really know the extent of Vegeta's power, though he could tell already that he was stronger. However, he kept his expression carefully schooled and passive, giving nothing away.  
  
Vegeta smirked confidently. If his female counterpart's timeline followed closely to his own, Kakarotto would not be anywhere near his own power level.  
  
With a snarl, Vegeta made the first move. The two exploded in a fast flurry of blows as they rose in the air. It was a common, intricate, if deadly dance. The two held back, accessing the other before turning up the intensity of the fight.  
  
Kakarotto was the first to turn Super Saiyan, as he was hard-pressed to keep up with the ouji's increasingly faster attacks. Smirking, Vegeta powered up as well.  
  
Kakarotto could tell that he was in trouble. Big trouble. This male Vegeta was much stronger than Vejita, though he also possessed the same feline grace and agility. Bit by bit, he was beaten back. Desperately, the younger Saiyan blasted away and concentrated, powering up to level 2. He had only achieved that level recently and wasn't very used to it yet.  
  
Vegeta watched amusedly and allowed the other Saiyan to finish powering up. When the other warrior was finally standing in a field of crackling yellow lightning, the ouji gave a feral smirk. With a yell, he ascended to the second level as well.  
  
Kakarotto watched in horror; it took him time and effort to power up to level 2, but Vegeta just…blinked into that level. This was *not* good. It meant that Vegeta had much more experience with this level. Growling, more to psyche himself than anything else, he steeled himself and lunged at the prince.  
  
Not wanting to attract attention, the two Saiyans avoided the use of ki attacks and kept their fighting to close combat. Also, there was something extremely primal and satisfying about manually and directly beating the crap out of your opponent. The smack of flesh against flesh and the crunch of bone when a particularly good hit was landed. Unfortunately for the younger Saiyan, Vegeta was doing most of the crunching.  
  
As Kakarotto weakly blocked another blow to his ribs, he thought frantically. Suddenly, it hit him. (An idea that is, not Vegeta's blows. Although a lot of those have found their target as well.)  
  
He threw himself at Vegeta, and the two fell to the hard ground and rolled around, grappling for holds. Being smaller and slimmer than the brawnier Saiyan, Vegeta soon found his previous advantage largely negated.  
  
Suddenly, the slight ouji found himself on his back, arms pinned at his sides. And suddenly, the ouji became *very* aware of their *very* intimate position. Kakarotto lay panting and flushed from exertion on top of him, his face inches away from his own royal visage. Their legs were tangled and spread open, caught in a complicated leg-lock. (It's complicated because even they are unsure who is locking whom.)

To his consternation, Vegeta found himself growing hard. Apparently, the other Saiyan noticed as well. The two stopped their struggling, rubbing, squirming and wriggling (ok ok, I think you get the idea already), and Kakarotto slanted his head to peer curiously at the blushing ouji. 

Vegeta was torn between cursing a blue streak and burying his head in a hole. Since the latter option was not available with the heavy baka on top of him, he proceeded to scorch the air with blistering insults on everything from certain parts of the third class's anatomy to his venerable ancestors. 

"AND GET OFF ME, YOU MORON!" The last shout was punctuated with a burst of ki, as Vegeta exploded into level 3, blowing the other hapless Saiyan off. Vegeta blushed again as he realized that he could have turned level 3 anytime and thrown the larger Saiyan off easily. 

Dammit. 

Vejita chose that opportune moment to appear. She took in the scene before her with wide, interested eyes and an amused smirk. Shaking her head, she walked over to her fallen mate and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Before they disappeared, she threw a look at Vegeta that clearly said 'I'll get back to you later'. 

The Saiyan couple reappeared back in their room at the CC. Vejita followed Kakarotto as he walked towards the bathroom to tend to his injuries. "Mind telling me what all that was about?"

He turned on the shower, washing away the dirt and grime first, wincing a little as the hot water and soap stung his cuts. When he told Vejita about the fight, she burst out laughing. 

"What's so funny?" Kakarotto looked and felt hurt, in more ways than one. 

Vejita slumped against the wall, snickering and shaking her head. "Didn't I tell you that he wasn't trying to hit on me?" 

"Well, yeah, but then he accepted the fight."

"Baka. You punched him and embarrassed him yesterday, of course he would jump at the chance to beat the snot out of you."

The tall Saiyan felt a little foolish, now that he stopped and thought about it. Stepping out of the shower, he dried himself with a flare of ki. Vejita took out the first aid kit and motioned him to sit down on the lowered toilet seat. 

"You know what's the ouch funny thing OUCH! 'Jita!" 

Vejita calmly ignored her mate's yelps of pain as she proceeded to disinfect his cuts. "No, what?"

(Kakarotto's subsequent screeches of pain were deleted for the reader's convenience.)

Kakarotto told the oujo about the ouji's reaction *ahem* when they were grappling, and to his surprise, Vejita burst out laughing again. 

"What's so funny?" The clueless Saiyan asked again.

Vejita managed to get a hold on herself. "Well, take a guess as to the reason for his erection, I mean reaction."

Kakarotto thought for a while. "Er… Because he's a horny hentai who gets turned on when he fights?" 

"Baka!" Vejita cuffed him, frowning. Somehow, she didn't appreciate insults to her male counterpart. 

Kakarotto thought for a while longer. "Because it's been a long time since he had IT?"

Vejita snickered. "Well, I think that's true, but that's not the reason. If you can't guess, then I can't tell you." 

"Vejiitaa!"


	10. Kodin

Chapter 10: Kodin  
  
As soon as Vegeta landed in front of the CC, two small chibis flew at him excitedly, hugging him around his legs. He growled in annoyance, attempting to pry them off but only succeeded in falling down on his rump. "Get OFF me, you brats!"  
  
"Vegeta-sensei! The others are back from school!" Koch turned wide, innocent eyes at him.  
  
"Yeah, want to see us beat them up?" Radin smirked.  
  
Vegeta growled and glared again, but the chibis didn't seem scared of him and retained their unyielding holds. He wondered if he was losing his touch. "Fine, if you irritating brats would just GET OFF ME!!"  
  
Abruptly, the twins loosened their surprisingly tight holds on his thighs. Vegeta muttered angrily under his breath as he stood up. As the three walked towards the backyard where the older boys were, the twins chattered animatedly. They seem very taken with the dour ouji; their little furry tails were wrapped securely around the ouji's own auburn coil. Among Saiyans, it was a sign of great affection. They would have held his hands too if Vegeta had not crossed his arms defensively.  
  
The older boys had just finished their warm-ups as Radin approached Trunks. "We want to fight with you. The two of us versus you."  
  
Vegeta stood discreetly under the shade of the tree, watching amusedly. Trunks gaped a little, then looked at Gohan uncertainly. Gohan nodded encouragingly. Individually, each chibi wasn't a challenge, but he knew that the twins formed a great team together.  
  
"Are you sure, Gohan?" Trunks asked the twins' older brother worriedly. "I mean, I wouldn't want them to run crying to their mommy…"  
  
Radin growled dangerously at that insulting remark.  
  
Gohan snorted. "In case you've forgotten, their mom is Vejita. Trust me, Vejita would just smack them upside down for behaving like weak ningens if they dared do that."  
  
Vegeta smirked. Exactly. Mental note to self: Get Vejita to talk to Bulma.  
  
The twins really did make a great team together. Combined, the two tiny fighters managed to beat Goten back. Not only were their minds linked, but they also fought with the experience of literally having known the other all their lives. Their coordination together was flawless, and Vegeta could tell that they had a solid foundation in the Art. Showed what good genes and a supportive background can do.  
  
"Popcorn?" Vegeta raised a quizzical eyebrow as Vejita suddenly materialized beside him but accepted the offered snack anyway. Kakarotto stood a distance away, looking slightly pissed.  
  
"That baka is still suspicious of you." Vejita snickered wickedly. "Only now, he has changed his perception of you from a hentai to a perpetually horny hentai."  
  
Vegeta flushed at the reminder. "How dare he? Bakayaro…"  
  
"Can I tell him?"  
  
"ILE! Don't you dare!"  
  
"Why don't you just tell HIM?" They both knew which him Vejita was referring to now.  
  
Vegeta kept silent, staring stonily at the chibis' match. Trunks had powered up to Super Saiyan now, and now held the upper hand in the fast-paced fight.  
  
Vejita sighed and turned her attention back to her sons' fight. She knew why.  
  
Trunks took out Koch with a punch, sending him flying to the ground. Without his brother to back him up, Radin soon followed his twin. Trunks hovered, sneering. "Ready to give up?"  
  
The twins exchanged a glance. "We're not done yet!" Radin smirked.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened as the two traced out familiar dance steps. "DAAD!!" He wailed in a betrayed tone.  
  
The twins' parents and older brother gaped as the two coalesced into a single fighter. The chibi fusion fighter stood with his fists braced on his hips cockily. "I am Kodin!"  
  
Kodin looked exactly like a mini-Gogeta. However, Vegeta knew better. The more evenly matched the two fighters, the better the fusion. So while Gogeta was breathtakingly powerful, it was simply because the individual components were extremely strong to begin with. Gogeta was not twice as powerful as Goku or Vegeta individually. Gotenks had achieved a better fusion, even being able to ascend to level 3, something Goten nor Trunks could do.  
  
Yet by far the best pairing the ouji had seen was between the Saiyan chibi twins. Their build and power levels were almost exactly the same, and while their personalities were different, they had accepted those differences and have learnt to work in tandem. Something Vegeta and Goku had problems with when they were Gogeta. As a result, Kodin was literally a synergistic combination of the two chibis – his power level was *greater* than the sum of the twins.  
  
Vejita turned to her male counterpart, her eyes narrowed in accusation. "I *know* you had something to do with this."  
  
Vegeta smirked and briefly explained about the fusion dance. Vejita's eyes widened in surprise and then narrowed again as a calculating look settled over her face. Vegeta knew that look; already the fighting strategist in her was busy accessing the pros and cons of such a technique, and how it could be used.   
  
With a loud yell, Kodin became the youngest ever Super Saiyan. (Try to imagine a chibi-Gogeta. Absolutely adorable.) With a calculating maturity beyond his years, Kodin took the opportunity as Trunks hung there stunned to make the first move. Already in the chibi SSJ's mind, he could visualize the image of a battered purple-haired demi-Saiyan becoming reality.  
  
Vegeta gave a mocking bark of laughter as his son was knocked back. "Surely you can do better than that, brat!"  
  
That provided the wake-up call Trunks needed. How dare this whelp make him lose face in front of his father?? With a low primal snarl, Trunks threw himself back into the fight with earnest.  
  
Vegeta watched approvingly as his heir was finally fighting seriously. He was a little surprised and more than a little pleased at the ferocity of Trunks' attacks. There was hope for the boy yet. Yesterday, he had gauged Kodin's power level to be above Trunks's, but he watched with pride as his son somehow managed to surpass himself today.  
  
The two fighters were actually fighting to a stalemate, neither gaining an advantage over the other. Kodin might have been slightly stronger, but Trunks was definitely more skilled. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and a crack appeared down the fusion chibi. With a loud triumphant shout, Trunks pounced on the two now black-haired chibis and pinned them both to the ground.  
  
"Say uncle!"  
  
Koch was about to open his mouth when his twin shot him a furious glare. /Don't you dare!/  
  
/But…/  
  
/I know we can't win, but I'm NOT calling him uncle!/  
  
Koch was torn. He wanted badly to just give up; after all, it was only a spar right? But he dared not go against his twin. Meanwhile, Trunks continued to rub their faces in the dirt, literally. "I said SAY UNCLE!!" Koch stifled a cry.  
  
Radin growled angrily. He would die before he admitted defeat, but it was tearing him up to see his twin suffer. Reluctantly, he called out to his brother. /Ko…/  
  
"Enough!" Vegeta strode over and picked Trunks off the fallen twins. "It was a good fight."  
  
And then so softly only Trunks could hear it. "An excellent effort. Son." Trunks broke into a wide grin, deliriously happy at his father's accolade.  
  
As the twins picked themselves up dejectedly, strong arms suddenly swept them up. "'tousan?" Kakarotto hugged both chibis to him proudly. "It was a great fight, kids!"

"Really?" Koch wriggled around to face his father, who nodded. 

"But we lost…" Radin pouted. 

Vejita came up to ruffle her sons' hair affectionately. "It was a very good fight, nonetheless. Both of you gave more than your best, and that's what matters." Radin's face perked up at his mom's words, and he held his head and tail just a little higher.  


	11. Tails & Tales

Chapter 11: Tails & Tales

Vegeta woke up with a tingling, strangely anticipatory feeling. Something was going to happen today… 

The interesting fact about Vegeta was that while in no way could he be considered a 'morning person', he would wake up alert and bushy-tailed (err, not literally) immediately. Most normal people were not 'morning larks' because they were still half-asleep, but Vegeta didn't need to feel sleepy to be grouchy. ^_^

So in his usual manner, the lithe ouji swung his legs off the bed smoothly and gracefully slid off the bed… Only to fall flat on his face. 

Swearing sulfurously, Vegeta picked himself up not so gracefully, only to stumble again. "What the fuck?!" He twisted around to see if there was anything that was causing him to trip and came face-to-tip with the end of a bushy tail. *His* fluffy tail. (Ok, so he literally woke up bushy-tailed this particular morning. My mistake. *rolls eyes*)

Vegeta stared, stunned for a while, before he broke out in a wide grin. He would have broken out in a wild dance as well, but royalty did not behave in such an undignified manner. Speaking of undignified, he felt a strange compelling hunch to visit Kakarrot. 

            -----

Vegeta cocked his head to the side slightly as he stared at the sleeping Saiyan. Was it his imagination, or did Kakarrot look better this morning? Mmmm… In fact, Kakarrot looked really *much* better. Unconsciously, he started to purr, his tail lashing rhythmically. 

Goku cracked his eyes open. Darn. Why did they feel so heavy…so sandy? Groaning slightly, he subconsciously turned his head to the source of that comforting purring. His eyes widened further in surprised delight when he saw Vegeta standing there, looking down at him with a strange expression on his face. Was it…concern?

Vegeta's heart skipped a little as Kakarrot's head turned towards him, and a very small, relieved smile sneaked onto his countenance. When he spoke though, his voice was as dry as usual. "You're awake." 

"What happened?" Goku struggled to sit up, craning his neck around in surprise. "Why am I here at the CC? The last thing I remembered was…" His face blushed slightly, as he remembered his last conscious thought. 

Vegeta mistook the flushing as a sign of over-exertion on the younger Saiyan's part. In two quick steps, even before he realized what he was doing, he was beside the other Saiyan and had pushed him back down against the headboard firmly. 

"Vegeta?" The crimson stain across Goku's cheeks deepened, as Vegeta did not remove his warm palms from his shoulders. He tilted his head slightly to look up at the ouji in curiosity, and their gazes caught. 

            -----

Vejita wondered where her male counterpart was; she wanted to ask him about the fusion dance. Extending her senses, she located Vegeta's ki in the medical room… And Kakarrot's slightly-raised ki meant that he was awake. Interesting… With her curiosity afire, she hurried to the medical room. 

Damping her ki as she neared the room, she paused momentarily at the doorway. A *very* interesting scene greeted her eyes. The two males were as still as statues and simply staring at each other, Vegeta's hands on Kakarrot's shoulders. In fact, if it weren't for their wildly lashing tails, she would…

Vejita did a double take. Tails?! Both of them? This was getting more and more interesting…  Her mental wheels spun furiously even as her lips lifted up in a smirk. Suddenly, her ears perked up. Someone was coming, and as much as she loved embarrassing Vegeta, she wouldn't like somebody else to. She cleared her throat discreetly. 

Vegeta jumped back as if he was burnt, and both males turned to look at her. 

Vegeta flushed when he saw the smirk on the oujo's face. K'so! 

Goku almost fell over in shock. _Is that Vegeta's sister?? But I thought we were the last of our kind?_ Before he could voice his question, Bulma bustled into the room. "Goku! You're awake!"

Vegeta took advantage of the momentary confusion to slip out of the room, his face still burning and his thoughts in a whirl. 

"Are you Vegeta's sister?" Goku stared at the pretty oujo, fascinated. 

Chuckling, Bulma brought Goku up to date as she gave him a check-up. When she was done, Goku blinked at Vejita, who stared coolly back. 

"Well Goku, it appears that the cure seems to be working…" Bulma looked up from the test results on the computer console, smiling broadly. "I'm sure Chi Chi and your sons would be very happy to hear the good news. I'll just go give her a call, eh?" 

Goku fidgeted slightly when the two were left alone in the room, unsure of what to say. Vejita solved his problem when she stated flatly. "Well, I'm on my way to breakfast. I'm sure my mate would be fascinated to meet you, why don't you come with me?" 

"Uh, sure…" Goku fumbled to get up, and promptly tripped over. "Gomen… I must be still weak…"

"Baka." Vejita gave a small smirk, looking down her pert nose at him. "Look behind you."

"Wha..?" Goku blinked rapidly in surprise. 

"I guess your tail somehow regenerated, probably as a side-effect of the treatment." A plan was already forming in the oujo's mind, and she made a mental note to corner Vegeta later. "Well, are you coming?"

Now that Goku was aware of his extra limb, he was able to compensate for it and stand up without overbalancing, though he was still a little unsteady. "Hai…"

            -----

Vejita left her mate in the kitchen to chat with his mirai counterpart, and she headed to the Gravity Room. The two Earth-raised Saiyans got along like a house on fire and didn't even notice her absence.

As Goku asked his younger counterpart, Kakarotto, about his home life, he couldn't help but wonder. What if things had been different? What if he was with Vegeta? He tried to imagine in his mind being married to a female Vegeta… She sure was very attractive… 

If only Vegeta was a female… Goku had a startling epiphany at that point. Sure, he was attracted to Vejita as well, but the Vegeta he fell in love with was the very male Saiyan no Ouji, the one he had known for the past dozen years, the one he had first fought and later fought alongside with… It didn't matter if Vegeta was male or female; he fell in love with the person. 

Leaving the kitchen, he wandered down the corridors of the CC in deep thought. 

"Goku!! There you are!" Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar shrill voice. "How do you feel, Goku?" 

"Uh, Chi Chi!" Goku turned to face his wife. "I feel fine… But Bulma thinks I should stay here for a couple more days at least for observation, just to make sure I don't have a relapse." The last part wasn't really accurate; Bulma had asked if he wanted to stay, and Goku hadn't replied. Suddenly though, Goku did not feel like going home just yet. He did not feel like dealing with Chi Chi and his family just yet, and he couldn't help but get the feeling that something was left unsettled. 

"Well, ok." Chi Chi went on about their sons, but by then, Goku had tuned her out.


	12. Poke His Pride

A/N: Aww..crap… I read through some of my previous chapters yesterday and realized that the uploaded file was somehow corrupted; the '…' in conversation did not come out so if you felt that the dialogue read a little odd… now you know why. *rubs head sheepishly* Anyway, I'm now uploading this as .htm so the italics and '…' will come out… now I'm not sure why the chapter is more spaced out. Anyway, I will also re-load the previous chapters when I have the time.

Chapter 12: Poke his pride 

Just as she had suspected, Vejita found the ouji in the Gravity Room. She stood outside for a while, watching him work through a furious kata under 600x G's. When his kata wound to a close, she punched in the code to open the door. The generators whined shrilly as they wound down, and the heavy door swung open with a hiss when the gravity was normalized on both sides.  
  
_(Surprised that Vejita was so considerate? Well, she absolutely hated it when people abruptly barge in the middle of her workout, forcing the safety mechanism to kick in and drop the gravity. Really, and people call her rude. *snort*)  
_  
"What do you want?" Vegeta eyed his female counterpart suspiciously.  
  
"A spar." Vejita stated simply. She wanted him in a more amenable mood, and three things are guaranteed, usually, to put a Saiyan in a good mood. Food, sex and a good fight. Of course, she also wanted a workout.  
  
Vegeta shrugged and walked over to the controls. "300x low enough for you?" Vejita grunted her assent as she started her warm-up stretches.  
  
After an hour or so of light sparring, the two decided to call a halt. Vejita was feeling quite battered, her royal purple body suit torn and singed in many places. His navy spandex, on the other hand, was still unmarked. She sank onto the floor and started a routine of stretches, while Vegeta continued his workout.  
  
"The scene in the medical room this morning was very interesting." Vejita paused in the middle of a neck bridge and rotated her head slightly to catch the ouji's reaction. He faltered ever so slightly as he completed his fourth hundred and eighth finger push-up but otherwise gave no other outward sign that he heard her.  
  
"He likes you, too." The oujo sank back onto the floor and rolled her torso up as her limber legs spread wide in a spilt. This time, she garnered a definite reaction as Vegeta pushed himself off with floor into a back flip. Growling, he stalked over to the smirking oujo.  

"What are you trying to say?"

"Coward."

"Nani?!" Vegeta turned red in the face in anger.

"He likes you, too." Vejita repeated. "So what's stopping you now? Do not tell me it's Bulma or that woman who claims to be his wife. She is married to him in name only. And you are clearly not mated with Bulma."

Vegeta opened his mouth, only to shut it again. A look of confusion crossed his face, and he crossed his arms defensively. 

"And do not sprout me that crap about class differences." Vejita gave him a wry look. "I *am* you; Kami knew how long it took for me to accept Kakarotto. I went through all these same arguments. I know that you hate him for being the first to ascend, but ironically, if he wasn't, he wouldn't be worthy of you, would he?" She drew her legs in and crossed them, lotus-style. 

Vejita decided to change tactics. She levitated up to look him in the eye. "What are you waiting for? For him to initiate the mating hunt?" 

The poke in his pride worked as Vegeta huffed angrily. "No…" 

"You are the Saiyan no Ouji. Why do you not simply claim what you desire? It is your right. Claim him now, while he is weakened. Claim him first, for you would want to be dominant, do you not? The timing is right." She eyed his new tail meaningfully. 

Vegeta ran the idea over in his mind as his tail flicked idly. Yes, why not? Now that the confusion over the problem that had been plaguing him had been resolved, his mood lifted abruptly. His mind made up, he quickly thought up a game plan.

"Tonight." Vejita grinned wolfishly. "We'll do a Moon Run."

Vegeta smirked back, the corner of his lips lifting to reveal Saiyan-sharp canines. "He will not know what hit him."

"I wonder if we have time to gather the dragonballs, to wish back the moon." She mused.

"No need." Vegeta lifted his hand, palm up. A small ball of bluish-white ki hovered over the open palm. "Have you forgotten? I can create an artificial moon first." He clenched his fist with a feral grin, re-absorbing the small sphere of energy. 

The royal pair purred, tails lashing in synchrony. 

            -----

"Gohan, I want you to watch the chibis tonight." 

Her demi-Saiyan son looked up from his book. "Why, 'kasaan?"

The Saiyan family was enjoying a rare peaceful, cozy afternoon in the parents' bedroom. Gohan was doing his homework, while Vejita sat on the bed with the twins, teaching them Saijingo. Her mate lay sprawled out on his back, listening to his princess contentedly. 

"Coz your father and I are going on a Moon Run tonight."

"We are?" Kakarotto sat up, startled. 

"Why can't I come?" Gohan pouted.

"Because it's an adults only Moon Run." Vejita gave Gohan a sharp look. 

Gohan went 'aah' and turned his attention back to his book. He was still of the age where such things held no interest for him. Yet. Suddenly, a thought struck him. "What about Vegeta-san and Goku-san? They just got their tails back…" 

The kids were all struck by how the two older Saiyans both got their tails back on the same day, and Trunks and Goten were feeling envious and left-out. 

"Oh, they're coming too." Vejita replied casually.

"What??" Her mate yelped. He knew what could take place during a Moon Run. "'Jita…"

_/Quiet, Kakarotto. Something will happen tonight during the Moon Run; something between Vegeta and Kakarrot./_ Her thought through their bond silenced his arguments.

_/Kakarrot?/_

He could hear her amusement through their bond. /That's what he calls *him*, since I call you Kakarotto./

The tall Saiyan thought hard. /'Jita, I don't get it. What will happen between them?/

The oujo stared at her mate incredulously. How could one hot-blooded Saiyan male, who she knew from intimate experience to be really raunchy, be so dense at the same time? 

-----


	13. Look to the sky!

A/N: Kakarotto is always Kakarotto here, while Goku may be called Goku or Kakarrot. Gah…I hate this naming confusion sometimes….

Chapter 13: Look to the sky!

Kakarotto knocked on his older counterpart's door. Bulma had given him a spare room to stay in for a few days, for she wanted to keep him under observation for a while longer. 

"Uh… Kakarotto!" Goku opened the door, smiling brightly. A brief thought crossed his mind that Kakarotto was what Vegeta always called him. While his friends had objected, especially Chi Chi for she saw it as a reminder of his Saiyan heritage – something she detested, he liked it and had grown to think of it as the ouji's private name for him. Somehow, knowing how proud the ouji was of the warrior race, he felt that it was Vegeta's way of honoring him.

"Vejita told me to tell you that there will be a Moon Run on tonight, and I'm supposed to help you get ready." Actually, her actual orders were more along the lines of 'make sure he's there'.

"Err… Moon Run?" Goku rubbed the back of his head in incomprehension as he stood aside to allow the other Saiyan entry into his room. 

"Oh, it'll be great fun." Kakarotto grinned reassuringly. "You'll definitely enjoy it, now that your tail's back."

Goku shut the door. "But… Piccolo destroyed the moon many years ago." He figured that something called a Moon Run should be involved with the moon… (Duh!)

Kakarotto frowned momentarily, then brightened again. "Well, they can't be wrong, so I guess we'll just have to trust them."

"They?" Goku was getting more confused. 

"Vejita and Vegeta. You *don't* want to argue with them."

Goku nodded emphatically. He didn't know Vejita well, but if she was anything like Vegeta… He could tell that his younger self had a healthy respect for his mate. _(Healthy in the sense that it would be *unhealthy* not to)_ "Okaay… So what am I suppose to do?"

"Well, for one, change out of that orange gi." 

Goku looked down at his garish gi, then pointedly at the other's obviously orange gi as well. "What's wrong with it? You're also wearing it…"

"Oh, I will also be changing. It's just that I've realized that the color's too bright; we'll stick out like a sore thumb during the hunts."

"Hunts?" Goku was wearing a perpetual perplexed look on his face by now.

"Yeah, there'll be hunting and eating and fighting and …" He coughed, flushing slightly. "Anyway, it'll be fun, so relax." 

Anyway, somehow, finally, the two Saiyans were ready. The two decided to change into loose black gi bottoms, held up by dark blue sashes and black tank tops. 

Concentrating on Vejita's ki, Kakarotto placed a hand on his older self's shoulder, and the two transmitted out. 

The royal pair was waiting impatiently at the edge of a lush forest when they appeared. Both were dressed in their usual spandex outfit of long pants and tank tops, only Vegeta was in black while Vejita was dressed in deep magenta. They had also chosen to don dark colored boots instead. The sun was setting, bathing the lush landscape in warm vermilion hues, which was already darkening to a deep indigo. 

"Finally!" Vegeta hissed in irritation.

"You didn't wait for us?" Kakarotto eyed the couple of large bucks on the ground in disappointment.

Vegeta gave a snort. "We've a long night ahead of us, and you two bakas were late."

"Gomen…" The two taller Saiyans gave an apologetic laugh at the same time. 

The four Saiyans tore hungrily into the raw meat, savoring the feel of the hot, salty blood and the firm texture of the meat. The meat was just enough to satisfy them, but not too much that they would feel too full and tired for the night activities ahead. 

When they had taken the edge of their hunger, Vejita turned to the ouji with a smirk. "Will you do the honors?"

Vegeta returned an identical smirk and held up a hand. A bluish-white ball of ki appeared above it, and before a shocked Goku could say anything, the ouji had flung the glowing sphere up in the sky. "Burst!"

"Vegeta!" Goku shielded his eyes from the silvery lunar rays. "We've got our tails back!"

"Baka!" Vegeta sneered. "Did you think I didn't know that?" 

Goku hissed in surprise as the ouji's mind suddenly intruded upon his. Before he could protest, Vegeta's hand came up to fist in his hair, pulling it down such that he was forced to look up at the pale orb in the night sky. 

"Look to the sky, Kakarrot!! Do you feel that?" The ouji roared.

Kakarrot shivered as raw power, triggered by the lunar rays, coursed through his veins. Dimly, in a small corner of his mind, he wondered 'Kakarrot?' Unconsciously, a low purr/growl rumbled forth from his deep chest. Even as he felt himself changing though, the ouji's iron-will control clamped down on his mind, and in the blink of an eye, showed him the meditative techniques Saiyans used to control themselves when in the grip of a full moon. 

The other two watched, fascinated, their own tails lashing as agitatedly. It might have been long minutes or mere seconds, they did not know for they were all in the seductive thrall of the silvery orb as well, before Kakarrot regained enough control. Vegeta did not release his grip on the taller Saiyan's midnight locks but instead pulled the other towards him.

"You have five minutes, Kakarrot." The ouji gave an affectionate, meaningful nip on the bewildered Saiyan's lower lip. His dark eyes glinted dangerously. 

"Wha…?" Kakarrot stumbled as Vegeta abruptly released his grip.

Vejita gave a playful slap on her mate's rump and shoved him towards Kakarrot. "It's my turn to be the hunter tonight, koi."

Kakarotto blinked a few times before grinning broadly in sudden comprehension. Grabbing his stunned counterpart's hand, he yanked the other towards the forest. "Come ON, Kakarrot!!"

            -----

A/N: Seems like everyone knows what's happening but Kakarrot! *LOL*


	14. The Run

Chapter 14: The Run  
  
The two brawny Saiyans ran noiselessly through the forest. Clad in black, they slid like indistinct shadows through the sparse undergrowth.  
  
While a small part of Kakarrot wondered what the heck he was doing; running through the forest in the middle of the night like this, for no rhyme or reason, the rest of him was feeling too alive, too exhilarated to care. Did it matter? All that mattered now was the feel of the hard ground beneath his softly booted feet, the wind whistling through his hair, the pounding of his pulse…

The normally gentle Earth-raised Saiyan felt … Wild. Feral. Free. An urge to break forth in maniacal laughter bubbled forth within him. His nostrils flared, taking in the earthy scents of the loamy forest floor beneath him, the sweet fragrance of the nocturnal blooming flowers and the musky sweat of the Saiyan beside him, so familiar yet somehow different. His other senses seem unnaturally heightened as well. Colors and objects stood out in sharper relief. His sensitive ears cocked at the slightest rustle. It was like being high on some enhancement drug. And the knowledge that they were being pursued set his nerves and skin tingling yet further.  
  
Kakarotto shot his companion an understanding look. Their eyes caught, and the two shared a grin of pure enjoyment. He inclined his head to the right, and soundlessly, the two veered off in yet another direction. As they passed by a clump of bushes that he recognised, the more experienced Saiyan grabbed a handful of the fragrant leaves and crushed them, sprinkling the bits over themselves. He repeated the procedure whenever they encountered a different aromatic plant, changing direction after each time. Quickly, his older counterpart caught on as well.   
  
Vegeta smirked wolfishly. His nose twitched slightly. He could pick up their prey's scents easily. They would catch them soon enough. They became momentarily confused when the familiar scents were suddenly masked by a sharp, spicy odor until Vejita pointed to the crushed fragments littering the dim forest floor. Snickering lightly, the two now followed the new scent, keeping an eye out for subtle clues like fresh sap from broken foliage or disturbed vegetation.   
  
But that was not what the Hunt was all about. It was not about getting caught or not getting caught. It was about running free and letting oneself go. That was why Hunts were done on foot; if one really wanted not to get caught, one would either fly, or hide. No, the Run was the thing. It was a game, a challenge, a test of skill. The result was not as important as the participation.   
  
The lithe Royals flitted through the shadows soundlessly. And when it came down to skill in this arena, none could beat them. Not the Earth-raised Saiyans. They were running and dominating Moon Runs back on Vegetasei even before those two were born, their slight forms a distinct advantage.  
  
Nostrils flared simultaneously as a familiar scent wafted on the cool night breeze. Attempts to mask natural scents would work best…if one were not continuously sweating. Their eyes caught the other for a spilt second, even as savage grins lifted their lips. Giving a nod, the two leapt up into the dense foliage of the trees in perfect synchrony.  
  
The hair prickling on the back of their necks was the pursued pair's only warning before a pair of smirking hunters brought them to the ground. There was a slight scuffle as the four rolled around on the forest floor, but the hunters had the advantage of surprise.  
  
Kakarotto looked up lustfully at his mate as she sat astride him, smirking triumphantly. "Now that you've caught me, what are you going to do with me?"  
  


Vejita purred, wriggling her bottom over his burgeoning erection naughtily. When his hands came up to grip her hips, she batted them away with a smirk. "Stop that… I'm the hunter tonight, koi." Crouching down, she breathed huskily. "Don't. Move." Her tongue darted out to lick his lips teasingly. 

  
Vegeta looked down at his prize, enjoying the heady rush of dominance. No, not yet… He hadn't fully won his prize; there was still the Fight.  
  
Kakarrot stared at the ouji as he leaned forward, his hands pinned above his head, leaving him feeling open and defenseless. He licked his lips nervously, not in fear but almost in anticipatory excitement. Vegeta seemed different tonight. More intense, more intent (on what?)… More sensual… His attention was distracted momentarily by the ouji's flicking auburn tail. He watched wide-eyed as Vegeta leaned forward slowly, an almost mischievous smirk on his normally harsh visage.

Vegeta was enjoying himself tremendously – he hadn't had this much fun in years! And the scared-rabbit-in-headlights look on Kakarrot's face! He gave a deep, sexy chuckle as he brushed his lips lightly against the other's, which parted almost immediately. Vejita was right; he does want me after all. Vegeta purred in satisfaction as his tail came up to wrap around the fallen warrior's corded throat. 

Kakarrot gave a small shudder as he tilted his head up to press his mouth more firmly against the ouji's. The tip of thick, furry tail that coiled around his neck tickled his cheek teasingly, releasing sweet, musky ambrosial scent that drove him crazy. Suddenly, he yelped in shock when the prince nipped him hard on his lower lip, the sharp pain clearing the haze of desire that clouded his thoughts. 

Vegeta continued purring as he sucked on the rich, hot blood of his soon-to-be mate. Delicious. Finally he raised his head to look at the confused Saiyan. 

"Vegeta?"

"Kakarrot…" His name rolled off the ouji's tongue smoothly. "Bring us to that place where we first fought…"

Kakarrot blinked in surprise but did as his prince ordered. 

Vejita paused in their frenzied necking and raised her head in surprise when she felt the other two ki's disappear. Her mate gave a frustrated growl and reached up to pull her head back to his lips again. 

"Wait! They're gone!" She wriggled back, disentangling herself. 

"So?!" Kakarotto whined as his arms reached down to grasp her curvy hips firmly. He bucked his groin against her thigh meaningfully. "Who cares?"

"Kakarotto!" Vejita swatted his arms away and concentrated on the other two Saiyans' ki. "I want to see what happens!" The two promptly reappeared in a barren dessert, still entwined in an intimate tangle of limbs and tails. However, the pair of fighting Saiyans nearby soon diverted Kakarotto's attention, and he sat up abruptly. 

Any Saiyan would enjoy a good fight, and for a brief moment, the brawny Saiyan warred with himself. Vejita or the fight? He grinned as he moved to a more comfortable seated position and pulled the petite female onto his lap, his large muscular arms draping snugly around her small waist. 

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" He punctuated his enthusiastic shouts with an ear-splitting howl. 

Normally, Vejita might have sneered at his juvenile behavior, but the combination of moonbeams and the Run had set her blood pumping and adrenaline flowing. She leaned back against the broad chest of her mate, comfortably encircled by his warm arms and grinned savagely. 

Let the show begin. 


	15. Moon Fight

Chapter 15: Moon Fight  
  
Kakarrot blinked in surprise, but did as his prince ordered. When they appeared at that familiar desolate spot, Vegeta got off the younger Saiyan gracefully. To his surprise, the ouji extended a hand. Kakarrot blinked in surprise again, then accepted the help. Vegeta had never done that before… Tonight was certainly a night of surprises. Not that he was complaining; he was enjoying this side of Vegeta, and extremely curious to see what happens next.  
  
"What now?"  
  
Vegeta smirked sadistically at the other Saiyan's perplexed expression. Yet, despite his obvious confusion, he was more than willing to trust his prince. Excellent…  
  
"Now we Fight."  
  
Before Kakarrot could ponder on the inflection, the ouji had launched a barrage of blows at him. His attention became fully engaged by the smaller warrior. At first, he had been slightly shocked that Vegeta would want to fight after that…that kiss… Once the shock wore off though, he found himself enjoying the fight tremendously. The familiar, intense physical rush felt good. For some reason that he cannot place though, this fight was different.  
  
A punch connected with his jaw and he flew backwards. Twisting in mid-air, he managed to land, though not very gracefully, on his feet. When he looked up again, teal eyes regarded him with an intense, yet playful expression.  
  
"Come on, Kakarrot!" The ouji roared his challenge. "Show me what you've got!"  
  
The brawny Saiyan grinned happily. This was what he lived for. This was what he spend all his time training even though there have been no threats in the recent years. It was to stay that one step ahead of his prince, to show HIM that he was no third class, that he was worthy of HIS attention. With a howl, he threw back his head and clenched his fists as he burst into golden flames. 

'You want a challenge, Vegeta?'  
  
The pale orb above bathed the golden warriors in its silvery moonlight, inciting their lust further. Lust for blood and battle… And for each other. Vegeta grinned savagely as the other Saiyan changed, his tail lashing agitatedly from side to side. With a primal howl of his own, he continued to power up, matching the larger Saiyan.  
  
Vejita and Kakarotto could only watch in awe as their older selves ascended past the levels they know, and continue into a higher level they have not seen before. Their golden hair exploded down their backs in a massive, shining mane, even as their muscles continued to bulk up more massively. When they were done, raw power fairly radiated off them in almost visible ripples.  
  
Once again, the two fighters rushed at each other in a volley of blows. By some unspoken agreement, they decided not to use ki blasts. Instead, they reveled in the intensity of such a close combat as they engaged in a deadly, intricate dance, adrenaline surging and blood pounding in their veins.  Another taunting roar, a fist rose with fingers curling in answer. 

The satisfaction of a perfectly executed move and the challenge of pitting one's skills against another matched fighter. A punch neatly blocked, a smooth sidestep to a kick even as a leg lashed out in retaliation.

The sting of an attack that broke through one's defenses and the burn when one pushes one's body to the absolute limit, and then beyond. Both were panting heavily, sweat running down in rivulets and steam rose in faint tendrils in the cold night air. 

  
Vegeta smirked as he felt the other Saiyan starting to falter; Kakarrot was still weakened and was starting to tremble slightly in exhaustion. Vegeta frowned momentarily when he realized his error however; he should not have let the younger Saiyan exert himself after such a close brush with death. Damn. How could he have been so thoughtless? He berated himself sternly. Time to end this now.  
  


Vegeta feinted to the left with a flurry of fast blows that Kakarrot was hard-pressed to block, and then suddenly attacked from the other undefended side with a roundhouse that sent the tall warrior hurtling through the air. He landed hard enough to knock the wind out of him, and when he opened his eyes a second later, the ouji was kneeling astride him with a triumphant smirk on his face, his slim but deadly hands crossed at the base of his neck, the edges pressed against his windpipe in a chokehold.   
  
"Do you yield?"  
  
Both eyed each other warily, breaths coming out in harsh pants, before Kakarrot suddenly broke out in a wide grin. His ouji had been in top form tonight. "You win, Vegeta."  
  
"Of course I do." Vegeta purred in satisfaction. Both Saiyans powered down, their hair shrinking back and turned back into black again.  
  
To Kakarrot's surprise, Vegeta did not get up. Instead, his hands uncrossed and trailed up along his jaw line to cup the side of his face almost tenderly. Time seemed to slow down as the ouji leaned in, his lips brushing against the fallen Saiyan's for the second time that night.  
  
Kakarotto blinked in shock. "Whoa! When…?"  
  
"Baka!" Vejita slapped his brawny arms teasingly. "You mean you've only realized now?"  
  
Vegeta broke their kiss, smirking a little at the younger Saiyan's unconscious soft whimper of protest. He paused for a moment to stare intently into the wide ebony eyes of his chosen. Beautiful… 

  
"Kakarrot, I want you…" Without warning, he dipped his head again to sink his sharp canines into the corded flesh at the vulnerable junction between the neck and shoulder, marking his chosen mate in an instinctive Saiyan ritual. His auburn tail danced high behind him as he drank his mate's hot, rich lifeblood. He would know his mate instinctively now, the sharing of blood triggering the formation of the Saiyan life-bond.  
  
The Earth-raised Saiyan yelped loudly in the initial pain, and then to his surprise, the pain receded quickly into a sensual pleasure. His head lolled to the side, allowing his prince greater access, as his eyelids fluttered shut, moaning softly. A deep, rumbling purr resonated forth from his deep chest to match the growly purr of the ouji's as he lapped against the bloody wound. 

Vegeta purred loudly, playfully nibbling at the sensitive flesh of the neck, hot tongue licking at the salty sweat. Hands fisted in the torn loose top and without warning, ripped it off. Goku gasped as he felt sharp teeth nipping lightly at his nipples and writhed, his hands moving to entwine in the ouji's upswept hair. Moving lower, Vegeta trailed a wet path down a chiseled abdomen and his fingers hooked into the waistband of the black pants, thumbs rubbing slowly at the junction of the hips, before abruptly tearing the loose pants off as well. His tongue darted out to lick lightly at the weeping tip, smirking as he drew a strangled cry from the younger male. He gave another playful lick before he moved away, kneeling upright. 

Goku opened his eyes, his frustrated growl dying in his throat as he took in the sight of his prince sitting upright on his heels, a proud smirk on his face and a dangerously lusty look in his dark eyes. Slowly, the ouji lifted the hem of his tight black top, wriggling sensuously as he pulled the stretchy fabric over his head in a slow strip tease. 

  
Kakarotto groaned, his loins tightening unbearably as he watched the incredibly erotic scene before him. When a now nude Vegeta dipped his head over his older self's erection again, wringing another loud cry, he couldn't take it any longer. Twisting swiftly, he flipped his own mate onto her back and captured her soft lips in a demanding kiss. Purring throatily, the oujo raked her nails down his back, tearing the loose shirt into ribbons and rocked her hips up invitingly, her tail flicking against his erection.  
  


Kakarotto slid into his mate's tight heat with a hiss and opened his eyes to see the ouji regarding him with a feral smirk as he rode his new mate with slow, deep strokes. His older self was on his hands and knees, head dipped down and mewing needily, strong fingers digging right into the bedrock. Flashing a wolfish grin of his own to the challenge, the youngest Saiyan male rose from his crouch and sat back on his heels, pulling the petite oujo to him roughly. Vejita arched up with a shriek as he slammed into her hard and locked her ankles behind his back in encouragement. Vegeta's smirk deepened and with a low growl, powered up to level three. Gripping his mate's hips firmly, he proceeded to set a bruising pace, his tail lashing wildly behind him.  

  
Guttural groans and screams filled the cold desert air as the Saiyan lovers danced in steps as old as time under the silvery beams of the pale orb above. Bright golden flashes lit up the desolate landscape erratically as their ki flickered out of control.

  
Vegeta screwed his eyes tightly shut as he continued to slam hard into his mate. Kami-sama! It felt so phenomenally good to use his natural strength, to lose control like this… His hair whipped heavily against his bare back as Kakarrot's now-golden tail slapped stingingly against his thighs and buttocks. His own tail bristled out as he felt culmination approach, his lower abdomen and groin tightening in a familiar pressure. Dimly, he could hear his mate howl loudly. The sudden contractions of the already unbelievably tight hot flesh sent him over the edge and he climaxed with a strangled scream, shuddering jerkily.  
  
Spent, he collapsed on top of his purring mate, who wriggled out and rolled onto his back. Strong arms encircled him warmly as he nuzzled against his chosen's neck, inhaling the heady, musky fragrance that was Kakarrot happily.  
  
"Kami, Vegeta! That was mind-blowing!" Kakarrot opened half-lidded eyes to look up at his prince in sated wonder. The tired ouji only gave a low chuckle.  
  
Kakarrot relaxed completely, his head lolling back languorously. His eyes fixated on the artificial moon above and he stiffened.  
  
-----  
  
A/N: Bwahahahaha!!! What happens next?? *laughs manically* Stay tuned for some stomping and romping *wink* oozaru fun in the next chapter!


	16. Oozaru Fun

Chapter 16: Oozaru Fun  
  
Vegeta snapped open his eyes in shock when he felt the body below him change, rough bristly fur sprouting even as the Saiyan expanded rapidly in size. He gave an undignified squawk as the arms around him tightened painfully and wriggled frantically. Luckily, the oozaru's attention was distracted by the shiny thing in the sky, and he stood up and raised his arms to the night sky in a loud roar.  
  
Vegeta landed hard on his rump, but the pain was soon forgotten as he stared up at his now much larger mate, stunned. The only thing he could think of was 'oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…'  
  
Kakarrot gave another roar and started lumbering off.  
  
Vejita and Kakarotto were rudely awakened from their post-orgasm nap by the thunderous roars.  
  
"Ahhh!! Don't step on me!" Kakarotto whipped his head around madly as he tried to locate the oozaru. Images of Saiyan pancakes floated unwillingly to his mind.  
  
"Baka!" Vejita yanked her mate over to the still-stunned ouji. "C'mon!"  
  
"I guess he cannot control his oozaru form?" Vejita remarked calmly to the ouji, who had picked himself up and lost his shell-shocked look. "What now?"  
  
"We cut his tail off!" Kakarotto remembered how the other Z-sensei's have always solved that problem.  
  
"Kisama!" Vegeta snarled at the other male Saiyan. "I'm not cutting my mate's tail off!" He crossed his arms with a smirk. "Besides, who said going oozaru was a bad thing?"  
  
Kakarotto blinked. "Isn't it? I mean…"  
  
Vejita exchanged a sly look with her male counterpart, and then threw her head back, laughing. "You are too influenced by those spineless weaklings, Kakarotto. Going oozaru is like going super Saiyan; it is but another form for us. They are just scared of what they do not know."  
  
"Exactly." Vegeta grinned, looking very feral and mischievous as his lips lifted to reveal his sharp canines.  
  
"How will we catch his attention?" Kakarotto pointed to his older self, who had by now wandered quite a distance away.  
  
The trio fell silent as they pondered. Vegeta absently ran his eyes over the other two full-blooded Saiyans and silently laughed at the image they must have presented. A trio of stark naked Saiyans, their spiky ebony hair mussed, and their thick furry tails bristling and lashing. Wild indeed. He looked down wryly at the evidence splattered over his flat abdomen. Unconsciously, his hand crept up to his neck. Frowning, he checked the other side of his neck. Kakarrot had not bit him. Yet.  
  
"I know how we can attract his attention." He smirked, a plan forming in his wily mind. He tossed his head towards his artificial moon. "Shall we?"  
  
Vejita laughed again and looked up at the pale orb in answer. The two males quickly followed her example.  
  
Vegeta was pleased to note that Kakarotto had been trained to retain his consciousness when he went Oozaru, something he would have to teach his own mate. As the three Saiyans now stood, towering in their Oozaru form, he turned to the younger male with an almost apologetic look. Without warning, he reached up and pinched a couple of nerves at the base of the younger male's neck, rendering him paralyzed.  
  
Vejita eyed him curiously as her own mate crashed heavily to the sandy desert floor. "What are you up to?" She asked in a growly, though not offended, voice. Though distorted by the elongated snout of an adult oozaru, it was still clearly recognizable as hers.  
  
"Kakarrot did not bite me yet." He tilted the side of his neck in explanation, and then reached for the female Oozaru, pulling her towards him and nipping her collarbone, growling softly all the while.  
  
Vejita's eyes widened briefly, then she smirked as she realized what he was doing. She arched into his touch, purring loudly as she melted against him.  
  
Kakarotto narrowed his eyes in anger but could not move. All he could do was growl lowly in impotent fury.  
  
Kakarrot whipped his head around, a sixth sense telling him that something was wrong. His look fell upon a trio of oozarus. One of the males was lying on the floor, and the other male was kissing and fondling the female. A fact penetrated through the animalistic haze that clouded his mind. That male was his mate!  
  
Kakarrot gave a thunderous roar of rage and challenge. His mate looked up and straight at him, and then tilted his neck to the side sneeringly. Kakarrot's eyes fell on the unmarked neck and he gave another angry roar, beating his barrel-like chest like a drum, his tail bristling.  
  
"Here he comes…" Vegeta murmured into the oujo's ear as he continued to rub against her. It was hard enough keeping a clear mind when in oozaru form, and with the pale moonlight catalyzing his lust, he was finding himself getting extremely turned on. From her scent, he could tell that Vejita was feeling the same.  
  
The heady scents of their arousals hung around them, clouding senses. For a few moments, they forgot all about their own mates as they rolled around on the ground, growling and crooning loudly, nuzzling and nipping each other affectionately. Until Vegeta was roughly pulled off.  
  
Vejita gave a frustrated whimper, and Vegeta twisted and snapped furiously at the oozaru who dared interrupt him. After a heartbeat, he instinctively recognized the male as his mate… He clamped his jaw angrily. Some mate who had not claimed him in return. He wasn't ready to forgive that lout yet… He would make the younger Saiyan sweat and fight for him… He turned back to the alluring female.  
  
Kakarrot snarled angrily at his errant mate, crashing into the smaller were-ape. The two enraged males rolled and grappled on the desert floor, crushing smaller rocks and splintering larger boulders.  
  
Vejita rolled out of the way prudently and watched the fight with bright eyes.  
  
Kakarrot slammed the smaller form against the base of the cliff, and while the royal oozaru lay there, momentarily stunned, he took the opportunity to lean in and sink his teeth into the fleshy junction at the neck.  
  
A loud shriek spilt the night air. Vejita turned away, sighing in disappointment as growls and snarls became crooning purrs. Suddenly, a heavier figure pounced on her from behind, grabbing her tail roughly.  
  
"'Jiiitaa…" Her forgotten mate rumbled angrily. Before she could say anything, he bit her at the back of her neck in a show of dominance, tugging her furry tail painfully.  
  
The oozaru princess screeched in indignation and thrashed wildly, but the heavier male kept her pinned to the ground. His grip on her tail lessened though, and when he started ruffling it, she dropped her resistance, arching up against him invitingly.  
  
"Jiiitaaa…" He purred possessively.


	17. Oww

Chapter 17: Oww  
  
Kakarotto rode his oozaru princess wild and hard, and threw back his head with a roar as he climaxed violently. Vejita answered with a shriek and collapsed on the rocky grounds. He was about to follow suit when he noticed the other pair out of the corner of his eyes. His older self was still banging the smaller male and the cliff behind Vegeta was now a pile of broken debris. With a gleam in his eye and foolhardy abandon, Kakarotto bounded across the desert floor and crashed into the coupling duo. 

The three males rolled and tangled in a pile of thick furry bodies and limbs. Too enraged to speak coherently, Kakarotto could only roar in anger as he pounded the stunned ouji below him. _How dare you get your scent all over my mate?_ Suddenly, a ham fist caught him across his jaw. 

Kakarrot yowled in frustrated fury as he leapt onto the youngest male. The two tumbled in wildly and the elder was quick to gain dominance, rolling on top of the other and pummeled fist after fist into a stunned Kakarotto.  

Vegeta picked himself up dazedly and watched the wrestling oozarus for a few minutes before he shook himself. Leaping beside the two, he pulled his mate off and booted the impertinent younger male into another cliff. "Fiiiinish it…" He pressed against the larger oozaru with an almost whine, his tail lashing agitatedly. When large furry hands spun him around and clutched at his buttocks tightly, he arched and lifted his tail high invitingly. Kakarrot leaned in with a low croon, the fight forgotten. 

It was truly a wild night. The oozarus romped across the desert floor, fighting and coupling in hot monkey action. Cliffs shattered into boulders, rocks splintered and crumbled into sand under their heavy-handed activities. 

At some point, one of them accidentally destroyed the artificial moon with a stray blast, and the four promptly changed back. Vegeta had taken one look at their wild, gleeful faces which fell in disappointment – all still riding high on the moon-drugged euphoria, and threw back his head in delighted laughter.  
  
"Aaahh! This is priceless!" A glowing ball of ki appeared in his hand. "The night's still young, and the revel's not over yet!" Lusty cheers and hoots rang out at their ouji's royal proclamation.  
  
The rest of the night passed in an ecstatic haze as the four Saiyans frolicked the night away as only the hot-blooded primal warrior race could. They opted not to change to oozarus but instead flew back to the lush rainforests they started their wild night from. There, they tumbled and chased and played amidst the dense fragrant foliage, clambering up trees and bounding from branch to limb like the nimble simians their race was. Loud calls echoed through the forest, scaring away all other nocturnal denizens.

Vejita straddled a sturdy branch, her tail wrapped around the branch securely as she munched on a large juicy mango, tearing off the skin with her sharp teeth. Yellow juice dripped down her hand and she licked the sweet fluid with relish. She could hear the other three males whooping like lunatics in the distance but she ignored them. She was hungry and she did not wish to share her cache; she had found a fruiting grove but it wasn't enough for four hungry Saiyans. 

"Vejita!" Kakarotto clambered up the trunk of her tree and she groaned in dismay. "What are you doing? I was looking for you and … ooohhh…is that food?" 

"Get your own, baka!" She glared at him.

"But I'm hungry, 'Jita…" Her mate whined and attempted to reach around her when she turned away, cradling her half-eaten fruit possessively. "Where did you get that from?"

"Where did she get what?" Attracted by the argument, Kakarrot peered up the tree as well. Sniffing the air, he salivated. "Is that mango I smell?" 

Vejita gave a scream of frustration and leapt away from the two drooling males. Vegeta settled himself on her still warm branch with a smirk as he watched the trio bound away and bit into his own mango. _Bakas…_  
  
Dawn found the four entwined in a tangled heap of sticky limbs and coiled tails on a springy, fragrant bed of moss and grass. They awoke one by one as the early morning rays slanted across their faces, creeping through tightly shut eyelids.  
  
Vegeta blinked open heavy sleep-dusted eyes slowly, feeling surprisingly contented for once. Muscular arms embraced him warmly, securely and even breathing ruffled his midnight locks. A smile lit his face as his new mate's musky fragrance filled his nostrils, and he recalled memories of the previous night. Twisting his head slightly, he gazed up to find the beautiful onyx eyes of his mate looking down at him tenderly.  
  
Vejita moaned softly, not wishing to get up at all. However, not only was the bright morning sun irritating, worse, she was sticky all over, and the fastidious oujo *hated* feeling grimy. She squirmed slightly out of her mate's arms and sat up, pouting cutely as she rubbed her eyes. Kakarotto grinned as he continued to lie back, his hands moving to interlace behind his head; he would never tire of looking at his beautiful mate.  
  
The two males broke their cuddling (^_^ new mates…heh heh) reluctantly when Kakarrot's stomach let out a loud growl. The said Saiyan grinned sheepishly, and for once, Vegeta did not voice a caustic retort. As they tried to stand up, they gasped in pain as certain parts of their anatomy protested strongly, a result of the vigorous activities the night before. 

Kakarotto guffawed out loud at the scene, and Vegeta shot him a murderous glare. Vejita was feeling more sympathetic as she too was extremely sore. Carefully, she stood up and stretched protesting muscles cautiously. Kami! Almost every muscle in her body was sore… Some aches were in places she didn't know could hurt like that! 

Kakarotto bounced up confidently, only to yell loudly in pain and crash to the ground again. He clutched his bottom and winced in pain. Wha…? 

The older Saiyan males broke into loud raucous laughter, almost tearing as they collapsed against each other helplessly. Even his own mate raised a quizzical eyebrow before breaking out in more refined giggles. He huffed, a perplexed and hurt expression on his countenance as he tried to remember… 

Sometimes Vejita did that thing with her tail… But it didn't hurt like *this* the next day! Kami! It felt like he had been split in two! The youngest Saiyan male scrunched up his face in concentration and then blanched. No way! He couldn't have… Could he? But but… He flushed furiously. In truth, he could not really remember anything much beyond Vegeta's formation of the second moon. Everything had passed in a wild haze of fighting and tumbling and fucking… He did recall having the greatest time of his life… 

Kakarotto stood up stiffly, his face still crimson, grabbing hold of his giggling mate. "C'mon Vejita, let's get back."

Their future selves were still chortling when the younger couple transmitted out. 

A/N: Author leaves reader to draw their own hentai conclusions as to *cheesy music cue* What REALLY Happened That Night… ~_^


	18. The Party

Chapter 18: The Party 

A few days later, after Kakarrot's daily checkup, Bulma proclaimed him fully cured. The tall Saiyan paled a little at the good news, for it meant he would have no excuse to stay around the CC any longer. 

"And I was thinking, we could also have a party to celebrate your recovery! Vejita had told me it was time they went back home, so this could also be farewell party for them." Bulma beamed happily, oblivious to the fact that her normally chirpy best friend was more than a little subdued at the 'good news'. "We have not had a gathering of the Z-sensei for some time; we can celebrate your recovery." 

"I wonder how they will react to Kakarotto and Vejita… Especially Vejita." She gave a mischievous laugh. "Maybe I had better prepare some senzu beans for Roshi and Oolong."

"Haha…" Kakarrot gave a weak chuckle, his mind still preoccupied.

Bulma carried on happily, her mind filled with details for the upcoming party. "Oh, I had better order a lot more food; with five more Saiyans, especially since one of them is essentially you, Goku…" 

The worried Saiyan had tuned out her ramblings at this point as he fretted. Chi Chi would definitely insist that he move back, but he couldn't go back to her now. How would Bulma, his best friend react? How would Chi Chi and their sons react? He blanched at the thought of confronting his wife and worried especially about his sons' reactions. 

            -----

Vegeta smirked when he woke up. It was the day of that ridiculous gathering. Normally, he would be in a foul mood and would have tried all means to avoid attending such a juvenile activity, but this party would be different. They had decided to come open with their relationship during the party. Then they could finally move out together. He purred as he turned to nuzzle his mate, who was still asleep. Mine! All Mine! His tail thumped the mattress excitedly. 

            -----

Vejita scowled when she woke up. It was the day of that stupid party. She was not even out of bed yet, and she was already in a foul mood. She had tried all means to avoid attending such an infantile event, but her _own_ mate had conspired with that blue-haired Ningen! Saying how he would luurrve to see the Z fighters here, how they were leaving after the party anyway. Oh, and wouldn't the chibis enjoy themselves, and then he turned those large liquid puppy-dog eyes at her.

Dammit. 

She growled as she turned to glare balefully at her mate, who was blissfully still asleep, her tail lashing dangerously behind her. 

            -----    

She was still in a black mood when she walked into the kitchen, which was empty except for a smug-looking Saiyan no ouji. "Where's your baka mate?"

"Still asleep." He smirked-purred. Actually, he had woken Kakarrot up earlier, and then exhausted him again. "Looks like someone didn't get any last night…"

Vejita growled as she sat down. Actually, she did. That was how she was tricked into attending this stupid party. "Oh. Shut. Up."

            -----

Vegeta was in a very good mood as he exited the steaming bathroom, sporting only a 'cat-who-caught-a-canary' smirk. Padding softly over to his wardrobe, he selected a pair of supple leather slacks and a deep purple shirt. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a nervously twitching brown tail. As he pulled on his clothes, he turned to face the tall Saiyan who was sprawled out on his bed.

Kakarrot had already changed into a pair of indigo jeans and an orange plaid shirt. As always, his mate's color sense was …impeccable. Not. Vegeta snorted. Still, bright colors somehow did look good on the cheerful Saiyan. He gave a metal laugh. Heck, Kakarrot would probably even look good in those awful yellow pants and pink shirt that onna gave him when he first came to Earth. At first glance, he appeared calm, even relaxed, but his Saiyan emotion barometer gave him away as it flicked agitatedly. 

"Are you still thinking about how those Ningens would react?" Vegeta snorted. 

"Well, yeah…" The younger Saiyan admitted softly. 

"Hmph. What do you care what others think?" The ouji rolled his eyes. 

"I do care, especially the opinions of people who matter to me." Kakarrot sat up. "Especially Gohan…"

"Your Ningen friends and family are not living your life; why should you let their opinions dictate your decisions and especially your happiness?" Vegeta growled.

Kakarrot sighed heavily. "You're right, I guess." He stood up and pulled his surly mate in for a brief kiss. "Come on, let's go." 

            -----

Vejita pawed through the closet-full of clothes Bulma supplied her with. Kakarotto eyed his mate thoughtfully. Yep. Pawed was correct. With her nose stuck in the closet, her pert rump sticking out as she bent at the waist, her long auburn tail waving and her little cute noises of irritation, she resembled a very kawaii, if bad-tempered, cat. A pussy dressed only in a very low-cut thong. (Hey, that's the only kind that fits her tail.) He gave a hentai grin as he lay back on their bed, thoroughly enjoying the eyeful he was getting. 

The said princess pushed another mini-skirt out of the way. What was it with Ningen women and clothing that restricted movement? With all the adventures that blue-haired onna had been on, one would have thought that she would pick more practical clothing. Vejita had nothing against clothing that flattered her (*snickers* spandex??) but… Aha! She pulled out a pair of stretchy black suede trousers. She ripped a small slit in the back for her tail and pulled on the pants. Turning her attention back to the closet, she quickly found a sparkly spaghetti-strap top in purple. 

"You look really hot, 'Jita." He admired his mate as she pulled on her boots. 

Vejita slanted a look at her brawny mate. A silk rusty orange shirt opened at the neck to flaunt his corded neck muscles, long sleeves rolled up to reveal defined forearms and neatly tucked into tight blue jeans that hugged his narrow hips and bulging thighs…

"So do you…" She purred loudly, giving him a smoldering look and sidled closer, her fingers trailing seductively up his chest. 

"Uh uh…" Kakarotto grinned and shook his head, catching her small hands. "We're still attending the party. Come on, we're going to be late, and we still have to dress the chibis." 

He gripped her hand and dragged a pouting oujo out. Darn.

            -----

When Vejita and Kakarotto came downstairs, their sons in tow, most of the guests had already arrived. Conversation immediately halted as the Z sensei goggled at the Saiyan family, and especially at the oujo, who immediately scowled darkly. Roshi and Oolong, in particular, were positively drooling and edging surreptitiously closer until a murderous glare from the oujo halted them. 

Soon, the two Earth-raised Saiyans were merrily chatting with rest of the Earth defenders, Kakarotto integrating smoothly into the group as if he had known them all his life. In a way, he had.  

Vejita cornered Vegeta and was quizzing him about the fusion technique. The twins hung around her, munching messily on the finger snacks. Radin did not want to move too far away from his 'kasaan, and Koch was feeling shy amidst all the strangers. The adolescent demi-Saiyans were sequestered in one corner, playing a board game. Piccolo sat stiffly in a corner, still not entirely comfortable with the more gregarious humans.

"Hey! Gohan and Chi Chi are here!" Bulma called out from the foyer. Kakarrot stiffened momentarily before turning around with a forced smile. 

"Hey, Gohan! Is that your girlfriend?" Krillin called out cheekily. 

Gohan was walking in hand in hand with a pretty girl of his age, with short dark hair. He blushed a little but nodded gamely. "Yes, this is Videl." Immediately, the older fighters moved over, teasing him about his girlfriend. 

Kakarotto and Vejita eyed the girl with interest, but for a different reason. 

/She moves like a fighter./ 

/She's still an Earthling./

/'Jita, it's not as if Gohan will have much choice…/

/I agree. Hn./ A sniff. /Barely acceptable. Looks like the brat may choose a suitable mate after all./

The tall Saiyan walked over to his son, clapping a hand down on the startled adolescent's shoulder heartily. "What do you think of Videl, Gohan?"

Gohan glanced over at the couple briefly before returning his attention to the game. "Ok, I guess."

Trunks sing-songed wickedly. "Gohan and Videl sitting in a tree…"

Goten looked surprised for a moment, before understanding dawned, and he burst out in loud peals of laughter. Gohan took a few seconds longer before he suddenly flushed crimson. "Ick! No way!"

"What?" Mirai Trunks came over, his curiosity sparked. 

'Oh, nothing much…" Trunks snickered. "Just that we now know who *his* future girlfriend will be…" 

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gohan protested loudly. 

"Not yet." Vejita sauntered over, the twins following closely behind.

"Not yet what, 'kasaan?" Koch looked puzzled. 

"Nothing!" Gohan yelled, shaking his head frantically at his adopted parent. 

"Videl isn't niichan's girlfriend yet." Vejita explained to her puzzled sons, an evil smirk dancing on her face. 

"Ohh…" Koch's mouth was opened in a cute 'O'. 

Radin looked over at the teenage couple, perplexed. "But, she is so much …bigger than him. And why is she holding the other Gohan's hand instead?" 

"Oh, that Videl is this timeline's Gohan's girlfriend. But niichan will have a Videl for him back at home."

"NOOO!! I don't even like girls!" The poor boy was totally mortified as the adults snickered. 

Kakarotto gave his son a sly nudge. "That's what you say now, but trust me…" 

"But girls are weak crybabies! Why do I need a girlfriend? They're not good for anything! And icky and slimy and sissy and…" Gohan quailed under his stepmother's death glare and sank back in his seat in abject fear. 

"Not all girls are weak… Your 'kasaan can *whip* my butt anytime…" Kakarotto's voice trailed off as he gave his mate a sizzling look. "And they are most definitely not icky…"

Gohan and Goten gave identical looks of disbelief as Trunks simultaneously nodded his head vigorously. Both boys turned to look at the lavender-haired prince in betrayal. 

"Nani?" Trunks crossed his arms defensively. "Just because I don't think girls are icky doesn't mean I like them." 

"Sure, you don't." Mirai Trunks snickered as his chibi counterpart shot him a slightly panicked look. "Oh, nothing… Just remembering when I was that age…" The time-traveling teen widened his eyes innocently at the questioning looks.

"Hey, what's all the laughter about?" The teenage Gohan suddenly joined the conversation. 

Gohan shot his older counterpart an accusing look, and after a quick glance at Videl, who was standing beside her beau, flushed and couldn't look her in the eye again. 

"Nani?" The tall teen looked puzzled as the adults continued to laugh, and a little hurt at the glare from his younger self. "C'mon Videl, let's grab a bite." 

As the teenage couple moved away, he whispered to his girlfriend. "Did you see the way chibi Gohan turned red when he saw you? I think he's just like me…" A loud smooch. 

Unfortunately for chibi Gohan, sensitive Saiyan ears picked up the whispered comment. And even more unfortunately for chibi Gohan, everyone standing around him was Saiyan. Raucous laughter and catcalls rang out. 

Finally, after teasing Gohan and Trunks a little bit more, the adults decided to give the flushing boys a break. Kakarotto and Vejita picked up their twins and headed towards the buffet spread, still snickering away.  

As the party wore on, and the mood became mellower, especially after the guests had their fill of the scrumptious food, someone changed the music. The songs became slower. Kakarotto nudged his mate. "Wanna dance?"

Vejita shot him an incredulous look. "Nani??" They were firmly ensconced on the plush couch, and she was comfortably snuggled against his chest, feet drawn up against her chest.

"Why not?" He grinned at her, remembering their first date. "I know you can dance… Puleeaze?"

"Not in front of all these bakas!"

"But I wanna show off my beautiful mate… My sexy mate…" He nuzzled against her, purring loudly. 

"But the twins…" She protested weakly, glancing over at the snoozing chibis.

"Are asleep." He gave her a loud kiss. "Besides, what do you care what the others think? I know you like to dance…" 

The tall Saiyan pulled his reluctant mate off the couch and led her onto the living room floor, which was cleared for dancing. The two swayed gently to the slow beat, arms clasped around each other, their bodies practically molded to each other. Vegeta watched from the armchair he was lazily lounging on, utterly bored. His mate was preoccupied with stuffing his face and avoiding not only his soon-to-be ex-wife and sons, but Vegeta as well. 

/Kakarrot…/

/Yes, koi?/ He looked up from his plate and caught his mate's sizzling stare from across the room. 

/Kaka..rrrot…/ The ouji's inky eyes were smoldering, his tone dark and sultry.  

Kakarrot gave a small gulp. 

Without explaining further, Vegeta stood up and turned to leave the room. His dark russet tail uncoiled from his waist and swayed sinuously behind him, beckoning his mate. Glancing around nervously, the younger Saiyan realized that everyone else was preoccupied; including Chi Chi. He quickly wiped his mouth and slipped out after his mate. 

The dancing couple had stopped moving and were engaged in a heated lip lock in the middle of the living room, their tails coiling and rubbing sensuously together. His hands came down to cup her pert ass, causing her to arch up, moaning softly, against him. 

"Yeah baby, grab those cheeks! Harder!" Roshi was practically drooling, his eyes bugging out. One of his hands was holding a red-stained handkerchief to his nose, while the other was making obscene gestures. "Woo! What an ass!"  

Vejita broke the kiss and turned around with an angered expression, ready to blast the leering pervert. To everyone's surprise, Kakarotto was slightly faster and shot a small warning blast at the turtle hermit, and in the ensuing confusion, the smirking couple transmitted out. 

"Young 'uns these day have no respect for their elders…" Roshi looked up mournfully from his defensive crouch on the floor, shaking his head. The ki ball was not powerful, just enough to singe his bright Hawaiian print shirt. "I practically raised that boy from childhood…" 

"What a slut. She has thoroughly corrupted Goku." Chi Chi clicked her tongue disapprovingly, while Bulma, who was seated beside her, raised her hand to her mouth as she snickered. Privately, the blue-haired inventor thought that the old pervert got exactly what he deserved. 

 "Anyway, I think it's time Goku and I get going…" Chi Chi looked around the room. "Where is Goku anyway?" 

A search of the common living areas revealed no traces of the tall Saiyan. "Gohan! Locate your father's ki!" Chi Chi crossed her arms angrily. "When I get my hands on that irresponsible baka…"

Gohan's brows drew together in surprise. "That's strange… Dad's with Vegeta…"

"Oooo…" The amazon fumed angrily, her hand reaching unconsciously for her frying pan. "That ..that man! He has barely recovered, and he's already sparring! It must be that Vegeta's fault!"

Gohan frowned slightly. Somehow, based on the ki's, the two didn't appear to be sparring. "They're upstairs…"

Curious, the entire Z-sensei group followed Chi Chi and her son as they headed upstairs and along a hallway. The stairs to the third level were at the end of the hallway, and as they rounded the corner, everyone gasped loudly in surprise. In the alcove under the stairs, the two males were kissing passionately in a posture eerily reminiscent of what the group had witnessed minutes ago on the dance floor. 

"GOKU!" 

"DAD!"

Kakarrot's eyes snapped open in shock, and he jumped back. "Uh, Chi Chi? Gohan?" Vegeta turned around slowly, a small smirk dancing on his lips as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall almost smugly. 

"Vegeta..?" Bulma's voice faltered. The distant look her ex-lover gave her told her everything. It was truly over. Strangely, she felt relieved. Relieved that she no longer had to sneak around… And happy for the man she once loved. She nodded in understanding. 

Vegeta started in surprise at her calm acceptance, and his cold look thawed slightly. A curt nod closed that chapter of his life before he turned his attention back to his mate. 

"Goku! What were you doing?!" 

The tall Saiyan steeled himself, crossing his arms defensively. "Exactly what it looked like what I was doing, Chi Chi. I'm kissing my mate."

"YOUR MATE??" Everyone winced at her cutting screech, even the non-Saiyans. 

"What do you mean by that? Is that some male buddy term?" Gohan looked shocked, and he tried hard desperately to believe that he hadn't seed what he had just seen. "Tell me it isn't so, Dad…"

When Goku flinched under his son's questioning, Vegeta rolled his eyes impatiently and stepped forward to wrap his tail around his mate's waist in a visible gesture of possession. "It _is_ so, brat." 

"How could you break up our family like that?" Chi Chi raged. "Do you care nothing for me? For your sons?"

"Our relationship had been over for a long time already, Chi Chi, and you know it. I still care for you, just not as I would care for my wife, and nothing has changed in my feelings towards our sons." 

"But homosexuality is wrong! How could you love another male, Dad? And with Vegeta of all people?!" Gohan scowled angrily, unconsciously powering up. There was no love lost between him and the ouji. 

Surprisingly, a young voice piped up angrily before Kakarrot could reply. "There's nothing wrong with Vegeta-san!" Everyone turned to stare at Goten, who had been standing silently behind the group of adults. They had forgotten all about the adolescent boys.

"You don't know anything about him, Goten!" Gohan said harshly. "You don't know what he was like when he first came to Earth. Did you know that he wanted to kill us all?"

"How dare you say that about my father!" Trunks yelled furiously, his hair flashing golden. 

"No, _you _don't know what he is like now, niichan! You never come down to the CC." Goten set his jaw stubbornly. "I like Vegeta-san." 

"Goten!" Chi Chi stepped forward to deliver a stinging slap to her youngest son. "Bite your tongue!" She turned to glare at the ouji. "He is a killer and now a family wreaker…AAHH!!"

"Radin!" Bulma admonished the unrepentant chibi, who crossed his arms with his nose up in the air. Chi Chi who lay crumpled on the floor, clutching her shin, moaning. "She deserved it." The young ebon-haired prince stated with a sniff. Apparently, his protectiveness of his mother extended to her male counterpart as well. Vegeta almost burst out into laughter but bit his inner cheek when he felt the distress from his mate. 

"Yamcha… I think Chi Chi needs to get her leg treated; it may be broken." Bulma stated tersely after a brief examination. Nodding, Yamcha quickly scooped up the groaning woman and followed her. 

The atmosphere was charged and tense after the three departed. Gohan turned back to his father with a resigned look. "Why?" 

"Huh?"

"Why Vegeta?" Gohan frowned. "I know you and kassan have not been close for some time now, but why a man? Why _him_?" 

Kakarrot held his mate back with a simple but firm grip on his shoulder before the volatile prince could explode. Biting back a snarl, Vegeta forced himself to take a few deep breaths and allow the younger Saiyan to handle the situation. It was his son after all. 

"He understands me as a fighter and a Saiyan. And he respects me as an equal. Chi Chi never did."  Kakarrot gave a lopsided smile, his eyes getting soft. "He's intense and passionate, smart and witty, has a killer body…." 

His sentence was cut off abruptly when the forgotten auburn tail around his waist tightened, and he doubled up gasping. "Baka!" The reddening prince hissed at him. "I do not need you to explain me to your son like that…"

"Ge..ta.." The tall Saiyan tugged desperately at the tail, and his mate released it with an annoyed huff. He took a couple of quick pants, bent with his hands on his knees, before he looked up with an almost innocent grin.  "What? The killer body bit? But it's true…mmmph!" The lashing russet tail snapped up to wrap around his head, effectively muffling him. 

"Bakayaro!" Vegeta snarled, his face crimson as everyone gawked at the said body. "That wasn't what I meant!"

"Gomen koi…" Kakarrot managed to pull the furry coil off, a slightly sheepish look on his face. "I was just teasing you…"

Gohan watched the easy interplay between his father and his chosen mate silently, an inscrutable look on his face. Suddenly, the past interactions he had witnessed between the two full-blooded Saiyans took on a different light; hostilities became more friendly banter, insults became teasing taunts, rivalry became competition. A thin slivery of realization dawned upon him. That although the two had engaged in some life and death battles with each other, they still met up to train with each other. That perhaps, he just did not know the extent of their relationship, that perhaps, he wasn't in any position to comment or judge even. He had rarely seen his father in such a good mood for a long time. Gohan gave a very light, silent sight as his paradigms took a very slight but fundamental shift. He still could not approbate homosexuality, and he still could not claim to understand their relationship, but perhaps, just perhaps, he could accept his father's choice. After all, he did love his father too. 

"Dad…" The pair fell silent at the serious tone in the teenage demi-Saiyan's voice. "I won't claim that I accept Vegeta nor your sexuality… But I can begin to accept your decision, and that's all I can offer now."

"Arigato Gohan…" Kakarrot replied simply as he stepped forward to embrace his son. 

            -----

In contrast to the large gathering the day before, it was a small group that came out to send the Saiyan time-travelers off the next morning. Mirai Trunks was already seated in his time machine as he double-checked the coordinates and fiddled with the settings. Bulma and Yamcha stood to one side watching amusedly, having revealed their own relationship with relief as well. 

The kids were chattering nonstop, excited, yet sad, exchanging promises to visit. Even Trunks acknowledged the Saiyan twins as he handed each chibi a small gift gruffly. "Not too bad at fighting, brats." 

The royals just regarded each other with a knowing smirk and raised brow. They had no need for frivolous farewells. 

"Thanks for all your help." Kakarrot wrapped his younger self in an enthusiastic bear hug. "Maybe you'll visit again one day?

"Yeah, that'll be great! I've had fun too." An equally crushing squeeze in return. "Goodbye Kakarrot, don't let Vegeta walk all over you."

Vegeta eyed the impertinent Saiyan male darkly, his arms crossed. Sometimes, he found it difficult to accept that the brash young male was the same, though younger self of his mate. His lips tugged up in a smirk as an idea struck him. When the others had finally finished their vocal and lengthy farewells and the younger Saiyan couple started towards the time-machine, he stepped forward. 

"Vejiiita…" The oujo turned around in surprise at the husky, sultry tone in the ouji's deep voice. Vegeta threw his infamous smirk at Kakarotto before turning his attention back to his female counterpart. 

"Sayonara Vejita." The Saiyan no Ouji stated simply with innate royal dignity, and without warning, wrapped his arms around her slim waist and captured the oujo's lips in a deep kiss, dipping her back sensually. Catching on quickly, the naughty oujo grinned and entwined her hands in the identical ebony flame, arching back trustingly and returning the kiss. 

Kakarotto nearly exploded in rage as the two tangoed in an erotic lip-lock when a hand on his bicep stopped him. Turning, his anger fizzled abruptly at the mischievous look on his older self's countenance, and the two grinned in understanding as the similar idea struck them both. 

When the lithe couple finally came up for air, Kakarotto caught Vegeta's eye with a wicked grin and dipped the ouji's mate back in a similar kiss. 

When Kakarotto looked up again, the ouji's face was thunderous. With a wild laugh and blinding speed, Kakarotto bounded over and threw his mate over his shoulder, before picking up his kids as well under his arms and leaping into the time machine. "Quick! Start!"

Mirai Trunks took one panicked look at the ouji's expression and hurriedly punched the start-off sequence. 

"BAKAYARO!!!" 

End

… for now

-----

_A/N: *grins* Thanks to chibi_vegeta for providing the idea for the very last scene!   
  
I felt that teenage Gohan's reaction was more plausible this way, rather than complete acceptance... The confrontation part was difficult to write. I was actually contemplating a physical scuffle but ...*shrugs*   
  
Did anybody realize that the younger Saiyan couple actually have pretty different, distinct personalities from their older counterparts? (At least that was what I was trying to achieve.) Thought that it would be more suitable, given their differing histories._

_Do review!  _


End file.
